


Зачарованный лес

by EliLynch



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Весьма сказочно-условное, очень АУ. Элио - лесной фей, Оливер - принц.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Арми с Тимми появляются в тексте далеко не сразу. Но появляются, гарантирую это.   
> 2\. Элизабет на территории этого фика не любят.

О прекрасных созданиях вроде того, что сейчас попало в поле его зрения, благородный рыцарь Оливер раньше только читал в книгах со сказками да слышал, как их упоминали в дивных песнях. Оливера с раннего детства тянуло ко всему прекрасному и дивному, но, к сожалению, это его стремление шло вразрез с планами коронованных родителей, и вместо того, чтобы проводить дни в библиотеке, Оливер был вынужден часами учиться сражаться на мечах, ездить верхом, сражаться на мечах в то время, как едешь верхом, и другим подобным вещам.  
Неужели судьба решила наградить его за послушание и старательность?  
Прекрасное создание, посеявшее смуту в душе рыцаря, тем временем продолжало спокойно плескаться в озере. Оно брызгало само на себя водой и то и дело небрежным движением отбрасывало со лба намокшие пряди волос.  
Сперва можно было принять создание за обычного человека, юношу, возможно, еще не переступившего порог совершеннолетия, но в данном случае поговорка про обманчивость первого впечатления полностью оправдывала себя. Создание было слишком идеальным. Безупречная фарфорового цвета кожа, кудрявые волосы, сохраняющие пышность несмотря на пребывание в воде, точеная фигура, изящные черты лица… Нет, человеку подобного совершенства не достичь, даже если начать поколение за поколением проводить отбор среди самых красивых людей и женить их друг на друге. «Юноша» больше всего походил на ожившую статую, и этот вариант сэр Оливер тоже бы непременно рассмотрел, не будь тело чудесного создания украшено веснушками и родинками. Статуй с веснушками в их королевстве делать пока не научились, так что эту версию пришлось сразу отбросить.  
Перебрав в уме сказки от добрых нянюшек, которые ему читали на ночь в детстве, Оливер пришел к выводу, что, скорее всего, видит перед собой лесную фею. Или нимфу, по-разному их называли люди. Считалось, что феи испокон веков охраняли Зачарованный лес, и горе ждало того, кто смел обидеть их или разрушить что-либо, находящееся в их владениях.  
Оливер понятия не имел, сочтет ли фея обидным то, что за ней наблюдал человек. С точки зрения этикета ситуация была, понятное дело, ужасной, и ему, как честному рыцарю, следовало немедленно отвести взгляд и уйти подальше от озера, но разве лесным феям есть дело до человеческого этикета? К тому же, уйти тихо Оливер не мог. Ему надо было сперва напоить коня, и он знал, что если попробует увести его до того, как он утолит жажду, то весь лес услышит возмущенное лошадиное ржание. Оливер и к озеру-то вышел только затем, чтобы удовлетворить естественные потребности своего любимого ездового Арманда.  
Понадеявшись, что несколько минут конь сможет простоять молча, а фея скоро закончит свои купальные процедуры и удалится, Оливер не стал делать ничего. За дерево и то не отошел, боясь, что под его ногами могут захрустеть ветки.

Кое в чем он не ошибся — фее действительно вскоре наскучило плескаться в озере, и она вернулась на берег.  
Он вернулся.  
Строго говоря, рядом с Оливером была не фея. Фей. Он убедился в этом, когда фей встал в полный рост, совершенно нагой и невероятно прекрасный. Капли воды серебрили его кожу, а может быть, это он сам светился изнутри. У Оливера не получалось заставить себя перестать его разглядывать. Ему хотелось увидеть как можно больше — и он видел. Пухлые губы, как будто покрасневшие от поцелуев. Длинные ресницы, бросавшие тени на щеки фея. Острые скулы. Россыпь родинок — как ожерелье на шее. Стройные руки и ноги, круглые коленки, девичьи бедра…  
Чутье подсказывало Оливеру, что ситуация становится все непристойнее, и не имело значения, что перед ним не дама, а волшебное создание. Которое, по-прежнему не догадываясь о его присутствии, улеглось в траву неподалеку от кромки воды. Вытянуло длинные ноги, повозилось, закинуло одну ногу на другую и умиротворенно вздохнуло. Явно не собираясь никуда уходить. Возможно, фей намеревался принимать солнечные ванны до захода солнца.  
Арманд, тем временем, уже проявлял признаки нетерпения. Тихо фыркнув, он ткнулся мордой Оливеру в плечо. «Помнишь, зачем мы сюда пришли, хозяин? — ясно читалось в его взгляде. — Не для того, чтобы ты шпионил за лесными жителями».  
Оливер с ужасом понял, что весь его выбор — заговорить самому или ждать, пока его местоположение не выдаст конь. При этаком раскладе лучше было честно сдаться.  
— П-простите, — робко окликнул Оливер фея с того места, где стоял, — я не хотел бы вас тревожить…  
Но без этого не обошлось. Испуганно ахнув, фей вскочил на ноги и юркнул за ближайшее дерево. Выждал пару секунд, высунул кудрявую голову и уставился на Оливера весьма враждебно.  
— Кто ты такой? — спросил он с негодованием. — Как ты сюда попал?  
— Я… местный принц, — честно признался Оливер и машинально потянулся к голове, поправить оставленную в замке корону, — вроде как. И заглянул я сюда не нарочно, не думайте. Просто искал короткий путь через лес, а моему коню захотелось напиться.  
Он указал рукой на коня, который воспользовался тем, что на него перестали обращать внимания, и побрел к воде. Оставалось надеяться, что вода в озере не была заколдованной и его любимцу не грозило насильственное превращение в собаку или свинью.  
Фея ничуть не впечатлил факт принадлежности Оливера к королевской семье. Он обиженно нахмурился и закусил губу.  
— Сюда никто не должен был зайти. Это мое место, оно особенное, — сказал он.  
— А кто ты сам такой? — не удержавшись, поинтересовался Оливер.  
— Я… живу здесь. В этом лесу. Не знаю, как вы, люди, нас теперь называете.  
«Может быть, он живет здесь сто лет, а то и больше!» — с восхищением подумал Оливер.  
— Значит, ты не человек. Я это почти сразу понял. Есть в тебе нечто нездешнее. Необычное.  
— Еще бы, — горделиво тряхнул кудрями лесной дух. — И я не привык, чтобы на меня глазели смертные, пока я купаюсь.  
Оливер покраснел. Перед глазами промелькнуло то, что было увидено недавно: брызги воды на светлой коже, изгибы, веснушки, выступающие косточки…  
— Прости, пожалуйста, я не хотел без разрешения вторгаться в твои владения, — искренне извинился Оливер и поспешил сменить тему: — На самом деле я дракона ищу, а твой лес нашим королевством очень уважаем. Мы тут деревья не рубим, животных не убиваем.  
— Хм. Дракона? — На Оливера снова посмотрели с подозрением. — На что тебе дракон?  
— Мне нужно его убить.  
Для пущей убедительности (как будто доспехи, в которые он был облачен, не являлись достаточным доказательством) Оливер вытащил из ножен внушительных размеров меч и потряс им в воздухе.  
Возникла мысль разрубить мечом один из прибрежных кустов, но Оливер вовремя понял, что кусты как раз являются частью чужого имущества, а хозяин стоит рядом.  
— Я же рыцарь, — сказал Оливер, не опустив меча.  
— И что с того? — Фей насмешливо улыбнулся. — Просто ищешь дракона, чтобы его убить? Хотя дракон не сделал тебе ничего плохого?  
— Но он же сам по себе плохой, — изумленно возразил Оливер. — Он ворует золото и прекрасных дев!  
— Глупости какие! — презрительно фыркнул фей. Похоже, к обществу Оливера он привык, поскольку вышел из-за дерева и небрежно облокотился на него, согнув одну ногу в колене. Поза вышла что надо — хоть сейчас на портрет. Если одежду не дорисовывать — портрет откровенно эротический. Наверное, это тоже было частью способностей фея: всегда выглядеть безупречно.  
— Драконы просто гнездятся там, где природные залежи золота, — пояснил фей.  
Настал черед Оливера смотреть на него с недоверием.  
— А как же быть с девами?  
— Про дев люди придумали, чтобы это золото находить и добывать! Разве не ясно? Вот ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы дракон кого-то похищал? Зачем ему ваши девицы, когда можно оленя в лесу поймать?  
— Нет, не видел, — растерянно сказал Оливер, — но об этом слагают песни и пишут книги! Не могут же все авторы врать.  
Фей пожал острыми плечиками.  
— Не хочешь — не верь. Но я тебе не скажу, куда идти. Драконов на свете не так много осталось, чтобы всякий приблудный рыцарь их убивал.  
— Я не приблудный рыцарь, а принц Оливер! — обиженно повторил принц Оливер, почувствовав себя уязвленным. Он не привык, чтобы его ставили на ступень ниже чудовищ. — И на дракона я, между прочим, охочусь не просто так. Не потому что я такой кровожадный. Мне нужно привезти в замок его голову, чтобы впечатлить невесту. Иначе наш брак не будет заключен, и между нашими королевствами не воцарится мир.  
Фей скривил губы.  
— Какая кровожадная тебе досталась невеста. Больше ее ничем не впечатлить? Содержимым штанов, в конце концов?  
Взгляд, сопровождавший эти слова, был столь выразителен, что Оливеру захотелось закрыться от него щитом.  
Вместо этого он бездарно покраснел.  
— Что ты такое говоришь! Она воспитанная молодая леди.  
— И хочет голову мертвого дракона в подарок, вот так воспитание! — развеселился фей.  
— Я был бы не против впечатлить ее красотой или справедливостью («с содержимым штанов у меня, кстати, тоже все в порядке»), но у нас обычаи другие. Если я откажусь биться с чудовищем в ее честь, то меня сочтут трусом, — стал оправдываться Оливер.  
Фей, почувствовав слабину, усилил напор.  
— Значит, будущая королева любит бессмысленную жестокость. Это тревожно. — Он уже откровенно издевался.  
— Но драконы все равно ужасные создания! Даже если про золото люди лгут. Сегодня дракон ест оленей, а завтра невинных путников.  
— Не более ужасные, чем волки. Тоже сегодня едят оленей, а завтра могут и до путника добраться, глупого да неосторожного. Не хочешь ограничиться парой волков?  
Убедительный довод. Принц Оливер окончательно растерялся. Привычный мир менялся, и он больше не понимал, чему должен верить. Няни в детстве говорили ему, что лесные духи не лгут без серьезной на то причины, а значит, у него не было повода подвергать сомнению слова фея. Кому, как не волшебным созданиям, знать больше о драконах?  
— Я не догадывался ни о чем подобном, — расстроенно сказал Оливер. — Что драконы ведут себя как обычные хищники и не нападают на людей специально. Я думал, что сделаю мир лучше, убив его.  
— Понимаю, — смягчился фей. — На злого человека ты не похож, это я сразу распознать могу.  
— Как?  
— Просто… вижу. Это сложно объяснить. Врожденный талант.  
— Наверное, такой талант очень помогает в жизни, — вздохнул Оливер. — Не то что я, всем подряд доверяю. Отец говорит, что это слишком наивно и глупо. Прадед был великим полководцем и мудрым правителем, а мне таким никогда не стать.  
— Зачем же становиться кем-то другим, если можно быть собой? У тебя есть ты сам.  
— Но я сам в короли не гожусь. Пока что.  
— Годишься, — уверенно возразил фей. — Именно потому, что сомневаешься. Лучшими королями становятся те, кому власть не нужна.  
— Спасибо за поддержку, — вздохнул Оливер. — Но если я вернусь с пустыми руками, то загублю всякую надежду на брак, и тогда, может, и до коронации не дойдет, война начнется. Может быть, — осторожно продолжил он после паузы, уцепившись краем сознания за промелькнувшую новую идею, — тут водятся другие чудовища? Те, от которых точно один вред?  
Фей серьезно задумался. На его лбу между бровей пролегла небольшая морщинка.  
— По-моему, в болоте живет какая-то тварь, — выдал он спустя пару минут. — Она путников в трясину заманивает. И даже такие, как я, бывает, попадаются. Мы стараемся это болото стороной обходить.  
Он зябко поежился, из-за чего принцу захотелось немедленно закутать фея в свой походный плащ.  
— О! — сказал Оливер, воспрянув духом. — Ты покажешь мне это болото? Пожалуйста. Я смогу помочь. А тварь эта большая?  
Нужно было думать практично. Маленькая тварь невесту не впечатлит.  
— Угу, — кивнул фей. — Ей ничего не стоит человека или крупного лесного зверя на дно утащить. Я только хвост ее видел, целиком никогда. Хвост этот был чешуйчатый и очень гибкий. Наверное, она хвостом орудует как раз. И там на конце шип острый. Или жало. Присматриваться-то я не стал.  
Фея снова передернуло от отвращения. Оливер отреагировал точно наоборот — возликовал.  
— Значит, это будет настоящий подвиг! — воскликнул он. — Про который потом тоже напишут песни. И тебя в них упомянут. Все, веди меня к твари!  
— Не надо про меня писать! — переполошился фей. — Люди по-прежнему не уверены в том, что мы существуем, не надо ничего менять.  
— О. Извини, — стушевался Оливер. — Просто я не хочу показаться неблагодарным. Ты ведь мне помогаешь.  
— Я дорогу покажу, только и всего. Причем дорогу к возможной гибели.  
— Нет-нет, погибнуть я не могу, — замотал головой Оливер, — во время подвигов хорошо подготовленные рыцари не умирают. Меня долгие годы обучали, как нужно правильно сражаться с чудовищами. У нас во дворе были тренировочные чучела.  
— Ты все равно будь осторожен. Чучела — это ерунда.  
— Не ерунда!  
— Точно не то же самое, что настоящее чудовище! — стоял на своем фей. — Мечтающее тебя убить!  
— Но чучела дают хотя бы примерное представление об угрозе. Начинаешь понимать, что именно тебя ждет. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! — Оливер посмотрел на фея умоляюще, состроив умилительную рожицу, которая хорошо помогала ему в спорах с нянями и мамой. — Отведи меня к болоту.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул фей. — Но ты все равно обещай, что не будешь рисковать попусту.

Пообещал, само собой. Он был готов обещать фею все, что угодно, лишь бы добраться до той части истории, где свершится великий подвиг.

К болоту они шли в молчании. Вдвоем, Арманд был оставлен на берегу озера. Оливеру совсем не хотелось подвергать опасности верного скакуна, который легко мог сгинуть в трясине.

Они шли, и лес как будто сам расступался перед феем, предоставляя ему наиболее удобную дорогу. Одежда не цеплялась за ветки деревьев, под ногами была только мягкая трава, ни камешков, ни палок. Фей легко ступал по травяному ковру, и Оливер все смотрел ему под ноги, ожидая, что в тех местах, где он прошел, начнут распускаться цветы. Смотреть выше феечных коленок Оливеру было все еще неловко, несмотря на то, что перед отправлением в дорогу фей попросил его отвернуться и облачился в неприметную зеленоватую тунику, все это время пролежавшую за деревом, где фей прятался. Туника, кстати, по цвету прекрасно сочеталась с его глазами, блестящими, как два изумруда при свете солнца.

Когда фей неожиданно остановился, Оливер, глубоко погрузившийся в раздумья касательно сочетаемости разных оттенков, едва не врезался в него.  
— Болото вот за теми кустами, — махнул рукой фей в сторону густого кустарника с красными ягодами на ветках. — Чувствуешь, какой тут затхлый запах? Запах смерти.  
Принюхавшись, Оливер был вынужден согласиться с ним. Пахло плесенью и разложением.  
— Ты не передумал? — с надеждой спросил фей.  
Оливер помотал головой.  
— Это мой долг — сражаться с монстрами, беречь от опасности невинных людей и других… существ. Теперь я знаю, что здесь обитает чудовище, и не имею права уйти без боя.  
— Ясно. Ну что же, тогда…  
Фей приблизился к нему, положил руки на плечи и привстал на цыпочки. На секунду у Оливера мелькнула безумная мысль, что сейчас его поцелуют в губы. Как это будет, какой вкус у его губ? Именно так раньше вели себя девушки, желавшие поцеловать Оливера. Он послушно наклонил голову, не совсем понимая, зачем это делает и чего ожидает.  
Теплые губы коснулись его лба.  
Какое облегчение. И… немного, самую малость, разочарование?  
Оливер не сумел мгновенно разобраться в ворохе чувств, а фей так и стоял вплотную к нему, внимательно глядя в глаза и мешая сосредоточиться. Он был настолько близко, что Оливер мог пересчитать все веснушки на его носу. Две веснушки, самые отчаянные, располагались по краям верхней губы.  
Губы приоткрылись, и Оливеру пришлось напрячься, чтобы осознать то, что ему говорят.  
— Это волшебный поцелуй, — серьезно сказал фей. — Удача в поединке будет на твоей стороне, но не полагайся только на нее. Сражайся доблестно, сэр Оливер.

Сказав это, фей растворился в воздухе. Без вспышек света или дыма, как случалось, когда трюк с исчезновением показывали придворные чародеи в замке. Фей был здесь — и вот его нет.  
Оливер все еще чувствовал легкое прикосновение его губ и подумал, что постарается подольше не прикасаться ко лбу, чтобы не стереть раньше времени этот невидимый след.

«В глушь, через кусты, напролом, к чудовищу». Ему точно надо поскорее идти и сражаться доблестно. Все проще, чем пытаться прямо сейчас разбираться, почему его настолько взволновал обычный напутственный поцелуй.


	2. Chapter 2

Вторая полноценная встреча с дивным феем случилась у принца через несколько дней после первой. Собираясь на нее, он особенно тщательно побрился и вытащил из шкафа лучшую льняную рубашку, компанию которой суждено было составить любимым брюкам в черно-белую полоску, считавшимся слишком яркими, дерзкими и неподходящими для официальных приемов.  
Одевшись, Оливер долго еще стоял перед зеркалом, то снимая, то надевая корону. Короной хотелось похвастаться, заодно доказав фею, что он не лгал, когда говорил, что является принцем. Но, с другой стороны, фей и сам все равно что правитель в лесу. Не решит ли он, что не только штаны Оливера, но и сам он слишком дерзок? В итоге корона была оставлена в спальне. Конь тоже остался дома. Не в спальне, на конюшне. Благо, до Зачарованного леса можно было добраться пешком за полчаса, а погода стояла просто замечательная.  
Оливер волновался — он не был уверен, что фей снова позволит ему себя увидеть. Их сделка была завершена. Тело убитого чудовища, сражение с которым длилось не меньше часа, осталось лежать на берегу болота. Не целиком, потому что голову и хвост Оливер забрал с собой. Отрезая их, он морщился от отвращения. Воняло от чудовища хуже, чем от самого болота, а его кровь была чернее ночи. Голову Оливер потом забрал в замок, как и намеревался; что же касается хвоста, то его он притащил к озеру, где и началось это славное приключение. На обратном пути Оливер сильно жалел, что заботился о благе Арманда больше, чем о своем. Голова и хвост монстра вместе весили, кажется, тонну. По лицу Оливера градом струился пот, руки и ноги нещадно болели. Дышать тоже было тяжело: именно в грудь пришелся один из самых сильных ударов чудовища, погнувший под неестественным углом посеребренный нагрудник доспехов.  
Кое-как добравшись до озера и мельком отметив про себя, что конь Арманд мирно щиплет траву на том же месте, где его оставили, Оливер повалился на землю, выронив свои очень важные трофеи. Кровь, все еще вытекавшая из отрубленной головы, перепачкала несколько белых цветков, росших на берегу. Оливер закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как мир кружится перед ним в сумасшедшем ритме.

— Так значит, ты выжил. Храбрый рыцарь, — промурлыкал кто-то у самого уха Оливера. Он не знал, сколько времени провалялся без движения, не был уверен, что не терял сознания.  
Он не сразу смог разлепить глаза и сфокусировать взгляд на собеседнике.  
Фей лежал рядом с ним, беспокойно перебирая тонкими пальцами травинки.  
— Д-да, — смог вымолвить Оливер, сделав над собой усилие, — чудовище мертво.  
— Это я уже понял. — Фей кивнул головой в сторону омерзительной головы монстра. — Надеюсь, достаточно большой трофей, чтобы удовлетворить запросы твоей невесты.  
— Да. Думаю, да.  
— Отлично. Я благодарен тебе, — сказал фей мягче и осторожно погладил Оливера по запястью, в том месте, где оно не было перепачкано черной кровью. — Теперь я смогу снова превратить болото в озеро. Раньше там росли очень красивые кувшинки. Если ты когда-нибудь вернешься сюда, то я их тебе покажу.  
— Обязательно вернусь, — пообещал Оливер и слабо улыбнулся. — А у меня для тебя тоже есть подарок. Х-хвост. Спасибо, что поделился со мной своей удачей, без нее я вряд ли справился бы.  
Фей с недоумением покосился на хвост монстра, лежащий по другую сторону от тела Оливера.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но феям хвосты от чудовищ не приделываются. Зачем мне это? — удивленно и брезгливо спросил он, но прежде, чем Оливер почувствовал себя распоследним дураком, осекся и добавил: — Впрочем, пригодится. Наверное, из его крови можно готовить яды. Знаешь, ты не обязан был волочить его сюда. Мне бы хватило и обычной благодарности.  
— Я подумал, что этого будет мало. Всем нравятся трофеи от рыцарей…  
Фей тихо засмеялся.  
— Какие же вы, люди, странные создания. Отдохни, отважный рыцарь, сегодня ты совершил один из величайших подвигов в своей жизни. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы никто не потревожил твой покой.  
Оливеру хотелось возразить, сказать, что он вовсе не устал и мог бы победить еще парочку чудовищ до того, как пора будет возвращаться к ужину, но фею, видимо, наскучил разговор с ним. Он небрежно провел рукой перед глазами Оливера, как будто убирая паутину с лица, и принц снова провалился в темноту.

Теперь… новый визит. Успели ли за несколько дней появиться кувшинки в бывшем болоте? Увидит ли он фея или то приглашение было всего лишь знаком вежливости? Допустимо ли расценивать «когда-нибудь» как «через два дня»?  
Почти добравшись до знакомого берега, Оливер замедлил шаг. Ему хотелось еще немного пожить с надеждой на то, что прекрасное волшебное создание будет радоваться его появлению. Он даже прикрыл глаза рукой, как делал, когда в свой день рождения заходил в тронный зал, где его ожидала гора подарков.

— Знаешь, чтобы увидеть меня, не нужно проделывать никаких хитрых трюков, — послышался знакомый голос откуда-то сверху, — я чувствую, когда в лесу кто-то думает обо мне.  
Сердце Оливера совершило странный кульбит, вполне подошедший бы под определение «трюк». _Как странно — опять я тут с закрытыми глазами и слушаю его голос. У нас уже появляются свои традиции._  
Открыв глаза, Оливер обнаружил, что фей сидит на ветке дуба, болтая ногами в воздухе. На этот раз он был в другой тунике, похожей по покрою на первую, но белоснежной.  
Видимо, белизну его наряда тоже оберегала какая-то магия. Оливер и после десятиминутной прогулки по лесу заметил, что на его штаны налипли колючки, а к сапогам пристала грязь.  
— Здравствуй, — поприветствовал фея Оливер, — извини, что я вернулся так быстро.  
— Ничего страшного. Если ты хочешь посмотреть на болото, то с ним я уже разобрался, — сказал фей не без гордости. — И, кстати, спасибо за тот ужасный хвост. Один из моих знакомых делает из него поясные сумки. Они начинают пользоваться популярностью.  
— Один из твоих знакомых? Так вас тут много?  
Оливер попытался представить других фей, не менее прекрасных, чем его знакомый, но воображение отказало. Не могло быть кого-то такого же. Может быть, остальные феи были _слегка_ прекрасны, но не более.  
— Конечно, — просто ответил фей. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я смог бы оберегать столь большой лес в одиночку? К тому же, будь я тут один, то давно умер бы со скуки. Но обо всем этом мы можем поговорить позже. А сейчас пойдем.  
Фею настолько не терпелось похвастаться проделанной работой, что он лихо спрыгнул с ветки (подол туники задрался, но Оливер успел вежливо отвести взгляд, не повторив ошибку прошлой встречи), схватил Оливера за руку и потянул за собой. Ладонь его была в два раза меньше, чем у Оливера, чуть теплая, с гладкой кожей. Пожалуй, на ощупь его кожа была более гладкой и шелковистой, чем у невесты Оливера, хотя та ни разу в жизни не занималась тяжелой работой и ее руки точно не могли огрубеть. Оливер устыдился таких сравнений, но мысль все равно уже заняла место в его голове.

Похоже, в этот раз они шли к болоту другой дорогой. Оливер не увидел знакомых кустов, и тропка, по которой они шагали, показалась ему иной, но идти по ней было так же легко, как и по первой. Когда они остановились и фей отпустил его руку, Оливер наклонился было, чтобы незаметно оборвать колючки со штанов, но бросил взгляд на то, что совсем недавно являлось вонючим болотом, и замер с открытым ртом. Обещанные кувшинки действительно были здесь. Много кувшинок, дрейфовавших в чистейшей, прозрачной воде. А кроме этого были тут и камыши, и осока, и какие-то невиданные доселе разноцветные бабочки, кружащие вокруг лилий, и лягушка, смешно разинувшая рот ( _совсем как он сам_ ), устроившаяся на большом камне, часть которого виднелась из-под воды на мелководье… Изменилось все, включая воздух. Вместо вони гниения и разложения его нос улавливал только слабый аромат цветов. Неужели именно здесь он бился с чудовищем, по колено в вязкой темно-зеленой жиже?  
То, что Оливер теперь видел перед собой, походило на картину с идеально-пасторальным пейзажем. Его мать любила вешать подобные картины в своей спальне. Напрасно он всю жизнь считал, что места, изображенные на них, чересчур хороши для настоящей жизни.  
— Как красиво, — восхищенно выдохнул он, выпрямившись. До колючек ему больше не было дела.  
— Правда? — с самодовольным видом переспросил фей.  
Ответ был известен ему заранее. Он явно наслаждался произведенным впечатлением.  
— Да. Да, это невероятно. Я бы хотел приходить сюда часто, показать это место своей невесте…  
 _Уж после этого она не будет смотреть на меня снисходительно._  
Его невеста не поверила в историю про вымирающих драконов и, кажется, до сих пор была уверена, что Оливер не смог справиться с истинным монстром, поэтому удовольствовался слабеньким лесным чудищем.

Оливер сделал шаг к воде. Он намеревался рассмотреть все в деталях. Может быть, потрогать лягушку, чтобы убедиться в ее реальности. Мысленно он представлял, как приведет сюда Елизавету. Наверное, стоит сделать это на закате, когда вода начнет отливать золотом и багрянцем. И не будет же ничего плохого, если он сорвет несколько кувшинок для прекрасной дамы? Здесь их много, никто и не заметит. Он тоже поучаствовал в улучшении озера, имеет право пользоваться его благами.

Чужие пальцы ухватили его за запястье, острые ногти до боли впились в кожу.  
—  _Тебе_ можно приходить сюда, — ледяным тоном сообщил ему фей, вдавив ногти сильнее. — Но не твоей невесте.  
— Почему? — изумился Оливер.  
На боль в руке он решил пока не обращать внимания. К физической боли он привык давно.  
— Потому что, — раздраженно сказал фей, — если я буду пускать сюда кого попало, то эти места волшебными не останутся.  
— Да я всего лишь одной девушке хочу показать, как тут красиво. Ты против девушек? И она не кто попало, будущая королева!  
— Но она потом кому-нибудь еще расскажет, служанкам своим или подругам! И все бросятся в лес! Превратят это в особое увеселительное мероприятие.  
— Нет! Я попрошу ее дать слово, чтобы никому не рассказывала… — В голову Оливера пришла новая мысль, очень, по его мнению, правильная, и он загрустил. — А если тебе просто нужен повод, чтобы запретить мне сюда приходить, то можешь сказать прямо. Я в курсе, что наше соглашение давно выполнено.  
—  _Тебя_ я хочу видеть, — настойчиво произнес фей.  
Оливер, успевший погрузиться в страдания по поводу своей незначительности, ему не поверил.  
— Но с чего бы тебе хотеть видеть меня? Чудовище мертво. А я по-прежнему обычный человек.  
 _Пускай и принц._  
Фей нахмурился.  
— В самом деле, ты совершенно обычный! — капризно протянул он. — Такой же, как все.  
— Да. А ты создание из иного мира, полного волшебства…  
— В наш мир не всякому позволено войти, между прочим. Обычно мы никого не пускаем в личные владения, тем более во второй раз. Ты сейчас говоришь так, словно речь идет о пустяках! Ну да, почему бы не пригласить к моему озеру человека, о котором я знаю только то, что она любит кровавые жертвоприношения!  
Оливер мог возразить, что это явное преувеличение, но он был слишком расстроен. Надо же, как быстро ему удалось разрушить связь с другим миром. Талант.  
Талант и дурак. Нельзя было спешить. Невесту ему сюда подавай. Привык, что может получить, что пожелает, и избаловался.  
— Прости, — сокрушенно сказал Оливер — я действительно не понимал, что вход в лес — привилегия и нельзя звать сюда даже близких. Теперь ты уж точно не хочешь меня видеть. Я должен уйти и не возвращаться?  
Фей несколько смягчился.  
— Погоди. Раз ты признаешь свою вину, то, пожалуй, не так бестолков, как другие люди.  
— Я бы хотел с тобой подружиться, — тихо признался Оливер, глядя себе под ноги. — И, может быть, приходить сюда иногда. Если можно. Тут так тихо и спокойно. Наверное, очень приятно было бы сидеть на берегу и читать книги.  
— Хорошо, — более-менее оттаявший фей улыбнулся. — Приходи. Может, ты и мне почитаешь как-нибудь.  
— С радостью! — вскинул голову Оливер. Наконец-то они заговорили о том, в чем он действительно хорошо разбирался. — Ты любишь длинные баллады про подвиги?  
— Не знаю. — Фей хихикнул. — Ни одной не слышал. Приходи в следующий раз с книгой, и мы это проверим.  
— Не с книгой, с книгами! — поправил его Оливер. — Я принесу много, чтобы дать тебе выбор! Только… — осекся он. — Сможешь ли ты долго сидеть здесь со мной? Не отвлеку от каких-то важных дел?  
— Когда в наш лес не вторгаются незнакомцы, а в озерцах не селятся чудовища, делами я не загружен. Разве что в дни празднеств.  
Фей лукаво улыбнулся (сердце Оливера исполнило новый трюк, эта улыбка показалась ему _опаснее_ тех, что были до) и подмигнул Оливеру.  
— Если мне понравятся твои книги, то я и тебя проведу на наш праздник, — вкрадчиво сказал он. —  _Только_ тебя.  
Не имея никакого понятия о том, как проходят фейские праздники ( _вроде должны быть танцы голышом_ , смутно припомнил он одну из легенд), Оливер понял, что перестанет уважать себя, если не сделает все возможное, дабы на этом празднике побывать.  
 _…Это же не считается за измену невесте, несмотря на танцы?_


	3. Chapter 3

Сложно было определить, нравились ли фею длинные летописи про подвиги или же ему настолько приелось однообразие лесных будней, что он был готов слушать о чем угодно. Во всяком случае, он слушал. Не перебивал, не засыпал на середине рассказа. Оливер чувствовал себя счастливым, зная, что ему есть с кем разделить удовольствие от любимых произведений. Он стал еще больше времени проводить в библиотеке, тщательно отбирая книги, которые хотел бы почитать фею. Многочисленные истории про драконов сразу отправлялись обратно на полки, предпочтение отдавалось балладам и легендам про сражения и любовь.  
Фей ждал Оливера всегда на одном и том же месте, рядом с «их» прудом, спасенном совместными усилиями. Он мог валяться на траве или купаться или плести венки из цветов (Оливеру тоже разрешалось их носить), но обязательно находил время, чтобы выслушать новую историю.  
— Как же у вас все сложно, — часто повторял фей. — Вам как будто нравится создавать себе проблемы. Готовы тысячи людей послать на смерть ради соседского куска земли! А разве мало на свете ничейных земель? Почему нельзя заниматься ими, никого при этом не убивая?  
Оливер соглашался, ему и самому мысли о войнах внушали отвращение.  
Куда больше ему нравилось делиться с феем историями про любовь — взаимную и счастливую, либо безответную, трагическую. Несколько раз он замечал, как фей украдкой вытирает слезы, проникнувшись печальной судьбой персонажей.

Не прошло и пары недель (Оливер бегал к озеру каждый день, променяв полезный послеобеденный сон на приятную компанию), как фей решил исполнить свое обещание и пригласил принца на волшебный праздник.  
— Мы будем отмечать день летнего солнцестояния, — сказал он. — Это для нас большое событие. Придут не только другие феи, но и водяные с русалками, и лешие…  
— Здесь водятся русалки? — изумился Оливер. — Они могут куда-то _приходить_?  
— Водятся, — кивнул фей, — но не в наших мелких прудиках. В озере, недоступном взгляду даже такого понимающего смертного, как ты. А русалки наши могут иногда менять свой хвост на ноги, день летнего солнцестояния — один из таких моментов. Ты ведь знаешь, что в русалок превращаются девушки-утопленницы? Изредка им позволяется вспомнить о былой жизни, с условием, что к рассвету они вернутся обратно в воду.  
— И… они все танцуют голышом? — со смесью опаски и жгучего любопытства спросил Оливер.  
Что на самом деле означало: будешь ли _ты_ танцевать голышом? Перспектива увидеть обнаженных утопленниц Оливера скорее тревожила, чем вдохновляла.  
Фей взглянул на него с недоумением и тут же звонко рассмеялся.  
— Откуда ты это взял? Ну ладно, признаю, кое-кто из нас действительно любит танцевать голыми. В основном те же русалки. Не лесные духи. Кому же захочется увидеть голого лешего. — Фей бросил на него оценивающий взгляд и улыбнулся иначе, той самой _опасной_ улыбкой. — Ты — совсем другое дело. Если хочешь прийти обнаженным…  
— Нет-нет, не хочу! — Поспешно возразил Оливер, покраснев.  
— Значит, приходи в чем пожелаешь. — Фей посмотрел на него вроде бы с тенью сожаления и пожал плечами. —Встретимся здесь в полночь. Ты уж постарайся не опаздывать.

И Оливер постарался. Не зря, как понимал он, оглушенный и ошарашенный, стоя той же ночью на совершенно новой для него огромной поляне, со всех сторон окруженной, как крепостной стеной, дубами с пышной листвой.  
Свет луны серебрил траву, смешиваясь с алыми отблесками от костров. Вдобавок к этому над поляной кружили вереницы светлячков, летавших цепочками, чего в привычном мире Оливера не случалось. Вокруг загадочных светлячков увивались ночные бабочки, привлеченные странным светом. Но свет распределялся неравномерно. Темнота как будто становилась гуще, была осязаема рядом с отдельными представителями волшебного народца, и принц не всегда мог разглядеть, кто именно проходит мимо него.  
С разных уголков поляны слышался смех, неясные выкрики, уханье сов и прочие занятные звуки. Оливеру было одновременно жутко и интересно. Чтобы не показаться трусом, он сказал _своему_ фею, что тот вовсе не обязан весь вечер быть рядом с ним, и когда фея окружили его знакомые, Оливер отошел от них, отправившись познавать ночную «теневую» сторону мира в одиночестве. Примерно в тот же момент он узнал имя фея.  
— Элио! — разом окликнули фея несколько лесных созданий, стоило им с Оливером присоединиться к празднеству. Наличие у фея имени тоже стало для Оливера откровением. Ему и в голову не приходило, что можно было просто спросить имя и получить честный ответ. В сказках феи предпочитали не говорить имен, чтобы собеседник не смог обрести власти над ними.  
Прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, Оливер пришел к выводу, что власти он так и не обрек. Скорее наоборот.  
— Элио, — повторил он тихонько, когда отошел от фей. — Элио, Элио, Элио.  
Красивое имя. Подходящее его знакомцу, легко ложащееся на язык, как меч привычно ложился в его руку.  
«Элио. И Оливер».

Другие феи, вопреки словам Элио, не особо заинтересовались принцем. Вежливо поприветствовав его и поблагодарив за спасенный пруд, они со всех сторон облепили Элио, обнимая, поглаживая и расцеловывая его в обе щеки. Сколько Оливер ни присматривался к разноцветным нарядам фей, похожим на укороченные женские ночнушки (слишком укороченные, так что каждый из фей сверкал круглыми коленками), он не увидел на их талиях поясных сумок из хвоста чудовища. Возможно, сумки не принято было носить на праздниках.  
«Или Элио обманул тебя, чтобы не расстраивать».  
Ради собственного спокойствия Оливер решил верить в первый вариант.

Другие феи действительно были красивыми и отчасти похожими на Элио. Все они отличались стройностью и пышными кудрями. Некоторые потрудились вплести в волосы полевые цветы. Другие разрисовали лица, украсив их изображениями листьев и бабочек. Они были привлекательны, но взгляд Оливера все равно то и дело возвращался к Элио. Он выделялся даже среди равных, и не стоило удивляться тому, что фей к нему тянуло, как ночных мотыльков тянуло к огонькам в небе.  
Изящные черты лица Элио, плавность движений и обманчивая внешняя хрупкость в совокупности дарили наблюдателю ощущение, что смотрит он на чудо, да, на чудо, не больше и не меньше.  
Оливер оглядывался на Элио и после того, как отошел от его компании на приличное расстояние. Ему казалось, что он по-прежнему может найти своего фея в толпе, словно Элио озаряло отдельное, особое сияние, теплый свет, исходящий прямиком из его души.  
— Любишь же фантазировать, — сказали бы его няни, услышав эту ерунду, — никакое волшебное существо на это не способно.

Несмотря на то, что большинство лесных жителей предпочитали игнорировать Оливера, прекрасно проводя время друг с другом, некоторые все же пытались завязать с ним знакомство.  
От выпивки, радушно предложенной (лешим?) кем-то, походившим на ожившую кочку с кривыми конечностями и темными глазами, Оливер отказался. Несколько раз отказался, потому что леший, бурча что-то себе под нос, настойчиво совал ему в руки грубо обструганную деревянную кружку. Ветки, которые росли у лешего прямо из головы, угрожающе шелестели листьями.  
Попятившись прочь от него, Оливер налетел на двух девушек с сине-зелеными волосами.  
«Русалки» — понял он.  
Догадаться было нетрудно. Хотя бы потому, что с длинных волос девушек капала вода и передвигались они медленно, подволакивая ноги, как раненые воины на поле боя. Может, из-за этой жуткой походки, а может, из-за их мертвенной бледности и посиневших губ у Оливера мурашки забегали по коже. К несчастью, русалок его персона заинтересовала больше, чем фей.  
— Какой ты красивый, — наперебой защебетали девушки, взяв его под руку, каждая со своей стороны. — Знаешь, ты мог бы стать принцем и в подводном мире. Ты же принц, верно?  
— Д-да.  
— Одна из наших сестер в стародавние времена влюбилась в принца, — сказала русалка, стоявшая по правую руку. — Не в этом королевстве, то находится в далекой стране, рядом с морем. Наша сестра пошла на сделку со злой колдуньей — лишь ради того, чтобы воссоединиться со своим возлюбленным. Она обменяла свой голос на ноги.  
— Именно, на ноги, — поддакнула ее подруга слева, коснувшись свободной рукой собственного округлого бедра. Оливер сглотнул. Русалки больше всего соответствовали его представлениям о празднике волшебных существ, потому что из одежды на девушках были только невероятно короткие водорослевые юбки, а грудь они, не заморачиваясь, прикрывали волосами.  
— Не перебивай! — шикнула на подругу русалка справа. — Наша сестра обменяла голос на ноги и жизнь свою тоже поставила на кон. «Если принц не влюбится в тебя, женится на другой, то в день его свадьбы, на рассвете, превратишься в морскую пену», сказала ведьма той глупой русалке. Ответь мне, принц, разве кто-то может полюбить немую?  
— Я не знаю. Если она была очень красивой…  
— Мужчины, — закатила глаза русалка. — Красота тоже приедается, ваше высочество. Готова поспорить, вы бы не сблизились с нашим прелестным Элио, если бы он только и мог, что томно смотреть на вас из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
Оливер не совсем уловил смысл ее намека, но попытка приравнять его связь с Элио к истории про какую-то там безголосую русалку смущала.  
— У нас с Элио совсем не такие отношения!  
Русалки переглянулись и захихикали.  
— Как скажете, ваше высочество. Если вы не обязаны оставаться здесь, с ним, почему бы вам не отправиться к нам в гости? После того, что случилось с той глупенькой русалкой, мы больше не пытаемся понравиться людям на суше. Намного лучше зазывать их в наше царство.  
— На дно? — испуганно спросил Оливер.  
— На дно, — эхом откликнулись русалки, продолжая цепко держать его за руки. — Не отказывайся, тебе будет хорошо с нами. Мы выполним любой твой каприз.  
Русалка справа прижала руку к его груди и расстегнула одну из верхних пуговиц на рубашке.  
Оливер понимал, что ему нужно отказаться, но отчего-то не мог вымолвить и слова. В глазах русалок плескались океаны, и когда они ловили его взгляд, Оливер чувствовал, что начинает тонуть. Русалки потянули его за собой, беспрерывно нашептывая, как замечательно он проведет время в их царстве, сопровождая сладкие речи поглаживаниями и поцелуями в уголки губ.  
«Знала бы моя невеста…»

Невеста оставалась в неведении, но на поляне все еще находилось одно дышащее существо, готовое заявить свои права на принца. Русалки почти успели увести его, когда дорогу им преградил Элио.  
— Это. Мой. Гость, — рассерженно произнес он, пихнув правую русалку в грудь. — Пошли прочь.  
— Мы только хотели… — начала было оправдываться русалка слева, но Элио и слушать не стал.  
— Отлично мне известно, что вы хотели сделать. Убирайтесь, пока я не велел привязать вас к деревьям и оставить так до рассвета, чтобы солнце иссушило ваши плавники.  
Руки, обнимавшие Оливера, пропали, а вместе с прикосновениями спало и наваждение. Оливер прижал пальцы к вискам и сделал глубокий вздох.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил его фей, в то время как русалки, воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлекся, уже бежали прочь, перебирая ногами куда ловчее, чем до того.  
— Я… да. — Оливер потряс головой, разгоняя остатки сладкого тумана. — Они что, собирались меня убить?  
— Смотря что понимать под убийством. Стал бы одним из них, утопленником, навечно заточенным на дне озера. Русалки — очень радушные хозяйки, гости от них уйти не в состоянии.  
Заметив, как Оливер побледнел из-за его слов, Элио успокаивающе погладил его по руке.  
— Извини, пожалуйста. Моя вина, не предупредил тебя, что от русалок следует держаться подальше. Эти две умерли совсем недавно, лет десять назад, не больше. Вот и бунтуют, считая, что не должны страдать в одиночестве. Подожди, я скажу Фрейзеру, что не смогу с ним потанцевать, и больше ни на шаг от тебя не отойду.  
— Стой, — запротестовал Оливер — если ты обещал кому-то, что потанцуешь с ним, то не надо менять планы из-за меня. Не попадусь же я дважды на одну и ту же уловку. Посижу на бревнышке, посмотрю на огонь. — Он указал рукой в сторону ближайшего костра, вокруг которого действительно лежало несколько крупных бревен. Большинство из них было свободными, не считая компанию леших, громко чокавшихся своими кружками и распевавших песню на языке, которого Оливер не знал.  
 — Уверен? — Элио посмотрел на него с сомнением. — Потанцевать я смогу и в другой раз, сегодняшний праздник не первый и не последний.  
— Конечно! Я сам виноват, что дал застать себя врасплох. Больше этого не повторится. Я смогу о себе позаботиться.

По лицу Элио было заметно, что сомнения его никуда не делись, но Оливер проявил свойственную ему настойчивость, и Элио, закатив глаза с видом «тебя не переспоришь», пошел назад к остальным феям.  
Оливер направился в ту же сторону, что и он, и занял одно из пустующих бревен.  
В замке он мог долго сидеть перед зажженным камином, наблюдая за причудливо танцующими языками пламени, но сейчас ему гораздо больше хотелось увидеть, как будет танцевать Элио. С кем он собирается танцевать.

Оливер занял стратегически верную позицию. Элио и его партнер по танцам были как раз по другую сторону костра, и в случае необходимости Оливер мог заявить, что его вниманием полностью завладело пламя.  
Опять он в роли стороннего наблюдателя, а Элио… а Элио почти обнажен. Когда он стоял близко, Оливер мог разглядеть каждую веснушку на его бледных коленках.

Партнер Элио по танцам тоже был высоким и черноволосым. Волосы у него оказались даже пышнее, чем у Элио, такой шевелюре позавидовала бы любая придворная дама, тратящая средства на парики. И губы у этого Фрейзера были пухлее, чем у большинства знакомых принцу дам.  
Высокий и худой, темноглазый, с такими же изящными пальцами, как у партнера, Фрейзер ни в чем не уступал Элио («нос длинноват» — попробовал придраться внутренний голос Оливера).  
Без малейшего намека на смущение Фрейзер положил руки на талию Элио и прижался к нему всем телом. Алое к белоснежному. Его наряд был красным, точно языки пламени. Элио улыбнулся ему, что-то шепнул на ухо, прежде чем обвил руками его шею.  
Оливер заерзал на своем полене. Он мог натолкнуться уязвимым местом на занозу, но совсем не думал об этом. «Танец» — сказали ему. Разве же это танец?! На балах в замке дамы и кавалеры всегда держались на расстоянии вытянутой руки и не позволяли себе лишнего. А чтобы юноша прижимал к себе другого полуголого юношу… Какое непотребство! Какой разврат!  
Это было хуже, чем если бы они танцевали абсолютно голыми. Оливеру раньше представлялись какие-то хороводы вокруг костра, и он думал, что будет чувствовать себя глупо, если пустится в пляс вместе с хозяевами леса. Вместо этого он был награжден ощущением, что подсматривает в замочную скважину за парочкой, которая с минуты на минуту займется любовью.  
Элио и Фрейзер двигались в унисон, вращая бедрами, как самые распущенные танцовщицы из восточных королевств. Оливер видел таких только на иллюстрациях в запрещенных книгах.

Феям не требовалась музыка, каждое движение было чувственным, правильным, уместным для их «здесь и сейчас». Фрейзер опустил руки ниже и принялся круговыми движениями поглаживать бедра Элио, то и дело приподнимая край его бесстыдного наряда.  
«Вот сейчас Элио обидится и оттолкнет его» — подумал Оливер, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу.  
Ничего подобного не случилось. Вместо этого Элио запустил пальцы в прекрасную шевелюру своего кавалера, усмехнулся и…и...  
Принцу Оливеру захотелось присесть, несмотря на то, что он и так сидел. Возможно, сидеть было недостаточно. Следовало прилечь.  
Он протер глаза, предположив, что снова попал под власть наваждения, как это было с русалками, но ничего не изменилось.  
Элио и Фрейзер начали целоваться. Целовались они страстно, исступленно, не прекращая при этом плавно двигаться в ритме мелодии, слышимой только им двоим. Оба закрыли глаза, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на ощущениях.  
Они были похожи, как братья, и это совсем не улучшало ситуацию.  
Пальцы Элио беспорядочно блуждали в волосах Фрейзера, а тот, в свою очередь, цепко ухватил партнера за бедра, комкая тонкую ткань его туники.  
Несмотря на потрескивания поленьев в костре, Оливер отлично слышал, как довольно вздыхают феи, в очередной раз сплетаясь языками.  
Разорвав поцелуй (длившийся, по мнению Оливера, целую вечность), Элио запрокинул голову, и Фрейзер немедля прижался губами к его шее, похоже, намереваясь облизать и поцеловать каждую из родинок, ожерельем опоясывавших шею Элио. _Я сделал бы то же самое_  — промелькнула безумная мысль в голове Оливера.  
Из-за того, что он видел происходящее через призму пламени, ему казалось, что «замочная скважина» для подглядываний располагалась на двери, ведущей в Ад. Может быть, он уже находится в Аду и расплачивается за свои грехи.  
Как же горячо, как плохо ему было. Огонь снаружи и огонь, пожиравший изнутри. Оливер машинально расстегнул половину пуговиц на рубашке, пытаясь как-то облегчить свою участь, но легче ему не стало. Феи совсем не помогали. Хуже того, они окончательно забыли про стыд и нанесли последний сокрушительный удар по рассудку Оливера.

Когда Фрейзер запустил руку **под** тунику Элио и, обхватив изящными пальцами член, принялся неспешно поглаживать его, в то время как Элио, вновь обнявший партнера за шею, издал протяжный вздох и посмотрел затуманенным взглядом точно в сторону Оливера…

Оливер вскочил на ноги и бросился прочь, не разбирая дороги. Бежать у него не получалось, только быстро ковылять. Мешала неприятная теснота в штанах. Его собственный член категорично отреагировал на увиденное, и Оливер понимал, что если бы остался сидеть у костра, наблюдая за **любовниками** , то ситуация могла сделаться еще позорнее, дойдя до всеобщей кульминации.

Он позволил себе остановиться, только оказавшись под защитой деревьев. Тропинок поблизости не наблюдалось, а ломиться через лес вслепую, в темноте, было совсем уж глупо.  
Оливер уселся на землю и обхватил руками ствол дерева, словно прося у него утешения. Он и представить не мог, что… С другим юношей, на глазах у всех! На глазах у него!  
«Но разве кто-то приглашал тебя смотреть? Мог бы и отвернуться. Постоянно за феями подглядываешь, Элио и вовсе преследуешь, начиная с первой встречи. И возбуждаешься при взгляде на него, да-да, ты не можешь этого отрицать. На себя бы лучше взглянул».  
Оливер стукнулся головой об дерево головой, надеясь, что въедливый голос замолчит. Никогда у него не возникало запретных желаний, связанных с другими мужчинами. Он и феями-то восхищался платонически, как произведениями искусства. Что же случилось сегодня? Как ему забыть обо всем?  
Он моргал, и перед внутренним взором вспыхивало изображение Элио в кольце огня, Элио, подмигивающего ему, манящего к себе.  
Болезненное стеснение в штанах никуда не исчезало, зудящее чувство неудовлетворенности не позволяло Оливеру отвлечься на мысли о чем-то другом.

Элио так и нашел его — обнимающим дуб, раскрасневшимся и несчастным. До рассвета оставалось мало времени, и Оливер теперь яснее видел дерево, с которым настолько сблизился.  
«Не очень-то ты спешил».  
Согласно внутренним ощущениям Оливера, с момента его бегства прошло не меньше получаса.  
Когда Элио присел на землю рядом с ним, Оливер отметил, что пахнет от него иначе. Его собственный запах смешался с запахом тела треклятого Фрейзера! Оливер, без всяких на то оснований, почувствовал себя преданным. Жаль, что обвинять Элио было не в чем — сам же отправил его танцевать.  
— Ты в порядке? — снова, второй раз за ночь, спросил его Элио.  
На этот раз нельзя было говорить правду.  
— Да, — преувеличенно-бодрым тоном отозвался Оливер. — В полном порядке. Я просто… очень удивился. Тому, что увидел на поляне. Честное слово, я не собирался за вами подсматривать, просто стало интересно, насколько человеческие танцы отличаются от ваших, вот и…  
— А, это. Так вот почему ты убежал. — Элио мягко улыбнулся и провел рукой по собственным волосам. _Где недавно побывали его пальцы, оказал ли он другу ответную услугу…_. — Мы забавлялись, только и всего. Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы касаться друг друга, доставляя удовольствие.  
— Н-но вы же оба мужчины! — не сдержавшись, воскликнул Оливер.  
— И что? — Элио посмотрел на него с недоумением.  
— Люди так не делают. Может, кто-то и хотел бы ( _надеюсь, достаточно темно, чтобы он не видел, как сильно этого сейчас хочу я_ ), но подобные «отношения» между двумя мужчинами запрещены, — объяснил Оливер, припомнив подходящий пункт из свода законов королевства.  
— Почему? — продолжал недоумевать Элио.  
— Это… противоестественно? — растерянно предположил Оливер. Раньше ему не приходилось переживать за мужеложцев и долго думать об их судьбе. — Не так, как с женщинами.  
— А мы считаем, что никакой особой разницы нет. И нам, лесным жителям, виднее, что естественно. Уж можешь мне поверить. Звери одного пола тоже такое делают друг с другом.  
— Да, звери, наверное, могут… Но то звери неразумные, а люди… Ты только не подумай, что я тебя осуждаю, — добавил Оливер поспешно, — я удивляюсь, не более.  
— Люди тоже могут, — уверенно возразил Элио. — Пфф, напридумали дурацких запретов! То, что никому не вредит, запрещать глупо, а любой из фей может отказаться от развлечений, если он не в настроении.  
Элио внимательно посмотрел Оливеру в глаза и вздохнул.  
— Наверное, нет смысла возвращаться на поляну. Сейчас там многие наши веселятся, а тебя это, я вижу, сильно беспокоит. Вывести тебя из леса? Или пока не готов разлучаться с деревом? — Он лукаво улыбнулся.  
Его губы блестели сильнее, чем обычно, и заметно припухли.  
Оливеру очень хотелось что-нибудь ударить, а еще лучше — кого-нибудь. Но вместо этого он только тяжело вздохнул и разжал руки. Устал, разбит и опечален. Отличные итоги любого праздника.  
— Да, — сказал он тихо. — Мне уже пора возвращаться домой. Спасибо… за гостеприимство. За новые впечатления.  
Элио кивнул. Его взгляд был отстраненным, непроницаемым.

Они шли до опушки леса в полной тишине, держась чуть поодаль друг от друга. Молчали вместе — но каждый о своем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Фрейзер - шотландское мужское имя, переводится как земляника.   
> 2\. В качестве внешки для Фрейзера использовался образ Финна Ву́лфхарда.   
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DRwYborW0AAaPeK.jpg  
> Но у нас он, конечно, совершеннолетний, ему, возможно, лет сто :D


	4. Chapter 4

В очередной раз проснувшись от собственного протяжного стона, Оливер подолгу сидел на кровати в темноте, бессмысленно глядя в пространство. Часть его жалела о том, что он принял приглашение фея и побывал на их празднике, но другая часть, та, что как раз принадлежала ночи, ликовала и хмелела от смелости его новых фантазий.

Феи снились ему практически каждую ночь, за исключением тех случаев, когда он изматывал себя тренировками до полного изнеможения, так что едва хватало сил вернуться в спальню.  
Сны с их участием не отличались разнообразием, что отнюдь не мешало им оставаться яркими и запоминающимися. Обычно они начались там, в лесу, у их проклятого (благословенного) костра. Во снах Оливера не оставалось лишних свидетелей — только он и две феи на всю огромную поляну. Как и в реальном мире, феи танцевали, близко прижимаясь друг к другу, и Фрейзер уже был готов задрать подол туники Элио, когда Элио перехватывал его руку.  
— Кажется, за нами наблюдают, — говорил он с той самой лукавой улыбкой, от которой у Оливера кровь приливала к паху.  
Оливер из сна не пытался отрицать очевидное, не отводил взгляда. Элио бросал на него взгляд через огненную завесу, разделявшую и продолжал тише, вкрадчивее:  
— Принц, неужели вы готовы удовольствоваться ролью наблюдателя? Ну же, Фрейзер, поддержи меня. Какими равнодушными хозяевами мы себя выставляем.  
— В самом деле, принц, — кивал другой фей, — вы должны присоединиться к нам.  
Элио и Фрейзер манили его, смеясь и кружась по свою сторону костра, и Оливер шел к ним, напрямую, через огонь. Он не чувствовал жара помимо того, что будили в нем прекрасные лесные создания. Костер гас именно в тот момент, когда он заносил ногу, чтобы переступить его. В следующий миг феи уже льнули к нему, обнимая с двух сторон, как это делали русалки наяву. Как они, да не совсем. От фей не пахло водой или тиной, а их тела не были холодны.  
— Мой принц, — шептал с придыханием Элио, беря лицо Оливера в свои ладони.  
— Принц, — почтительно вторил ему Фрейзер, опускаясь перед Оливером на колени. Его ловкие пальцы без труда справлялись с завязками на брюках, и не успевал Оливер оглянуться, как осознавал, что Элио медленно водит языком по его губам, в то время как Фрейзер поступает точно так же — но с его членом. Оливера из сна совсем не заботило, что он своим поведением нарушает законы королевства. Он отвечал на ласки Элио, настойчиво вовлекая его в поцелуй, а Фрейзеру вцеплялся в волосы, подтаскивая ближе. Оливер был уверен, что имеет право делать все, что пожелает. На правах гостя.  
Он наслаждался каждой секундой. Наслаждался умелым языком Элио, сплетавшимся с его собственным, и дополнительно возбуждался от сдавленных всхлипов Фрейзера, пытавшего полностью принять в рот его член. Оливер любезно ослаблял хватку, давая «нижнему» фею возможность передохнуть, и поглаживал Фрейзера по пышным спутанным кудрям. С Элио он обходился жестче — агрессивно кусал его за нижнюю губу, свободной рукой хватал за шею. Он желал оставить на теле фея метки, тайные знаки, указывающие на то, что фей больше не является неприкосновенным неземным созданием. Элио был завоеван обычным человеком, принадлежал ему.  
Чем больше Оливер заводился, тем хаотичнее становился сон. В какой-то момент клубок из двух фей и человека, вообразившего себя всемогущим, валился в траву. Оливер командовал феями, требуя, чтобы Фрейзер раздел Элио и как следует подготовил его. Фрейзер понимающе кивал, скашивая глаза на член, часть которого как раз находилась у него во рту, изнутри упираясь в щеку. Да, большой, толстый. По меркам фей — чересчур крупный. Даже изнывая от желания, Оливер понимал, что ему придется немного подождать, если он хочет добраться до лучшей части тела Элио. Одной рукой он мял ягодицы Фрейзера, а другой медленно ласкал себя, пока наблюдал за тем, как Фрейзер готовит Элио для «королевского визита». Элио лежал на спине, широко расставив ноги. Дивная картина.

Постанывать Элио начинает, только когда Фрейзер доходит до трех пальцев. Этого все равно недостаточно — пальцы фея такие же тонкие, как у Элио, и не могут сравниться с впечатляющим достоинством принца, но тот не в состоянии ждать дольше.  
Оттолкнув Фрейзера в сторону, он нависает над Элио, кладет руки ему на бедра. Задница Элио как будто нарочно создавалась под размер его ладоней. А он-то раньше считал, что так бывает только с женской грудью.  
Элио отвечает на каждое его прикосновение, сам обнимает его за шею, притягивая ближе. В его глазах нет и тени страха, их заволакивает пелена предвкушения.  
Он тяжело дышит и закусывает губу, когда Оливер начинает медленно входить в его тело. На губе остается еще одна метка, чуть светлее, чем след от укуса принца. Фею очевидно больно, но он и не думает просить партнера остановиться. Тяжело дышит, царапает чужой загривок острыми ноготками, но безропотно терпит его неоправданную грубость. И Оливеру надо бы поумерить пыл, сказать Элио что-то успокаивающее, а он не может этого сделать. Мысли его бессвязны и обрывочны, сконцентрированы на одном.  
— Ты такой узкий, — мог бы повторять принц каждую секунду, — восхитительно узкий. Позволь мне, позволь…

Оливера не волнует, чем в это время занят Фрейзер. Он сосредоточен на своих ощущениях и видит перед собой только глаза Элио, потемневшие, но все равно яркие, зеленые глаза с золотистыми точками.  
С поразительной отчетливостью он понимает, что ради этих глаз пожертвовал бы всем, что имеет.

Обычно сон обрывается именно на этом моменте. Оливер-из-сна делает новый резкий толчок и входит до конца, из-за чего Элио-из-сна широко распахивает глаза, издавая особенно прекрасный стон.  
Этот стон служит мостиком между двумя мирами.  
Случается, что Оливер-из-настоящего-мира просыпается с мокрым белесым пятном на простынях. Подобных казусов не бывало с ним после того, как ему исполнилось пятнадцать лет и он овладел искусством флирта с фрейлинами (а сразу после этого — несколькими фрейлинами. По очереди). Оливеру стыдно за свою несдержанность. Впрочем, когда он просыпается возбужденным и неудовлетворенным, это еще хуже. Приходится вставать и идти в ванную, чтобы там поливать себя холодной водой из таза.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что «игры», устроенные феями, произведут на него столь неизгладимое впечатление. Сломался некий барьер у него в голове, и в образовавшуюся брешь потоком хлынули ненормальные, дикие желания. Запрещенные. Неправильные.  
Из-за них Оливер не только плохо спал, но и скудно ел, а во время встреч с невестой был рассеян и все чаще раздражал ее невпопад произнесенными фразами. Елизавета спрашивала, не заболел ли он, а Оливер не знал, что ответить. Да, он чувствовал себя больным, но существовало ли лекарство, с помощью которого он смог бы исцелиться?  
Что нужно было сделать, дабы навсегда избавиться от снов? И — что важнее — заодно стереть память о них. Сны затмевали его воспоминания о ночах, проведенных с женщинами, и это медленно сводило его с ума.  
Начинались приготовления к свадьбе, а Оливер не мог поверить, что это торжество имеет непосредственное к нему отношение. Именно он должен будет через месяц произнести священные клятвы, стать чьим-то мужем.  
 _Не чьим-то, а мужем самой прекрасной девушки на свете_  — одергивал он себя.  
Но девушки. Не фея с, гм, восхитительной узкой задницей. Что же будет в их с Елизаветой первую брачную ночь? Если он не выполнит своих обязательств как законный супруг, то разразится политический скандал.

Периодически Оливер заглядывал на конюшню и шепотом жаловался Арманду на свою судьбу. Конь должен был понять его — он тоже видел Элио и представлял, с каким огромным искушением Оливер столкнулся. Арманд выслушивал его жалобы с оскорбительно равнодушным видом, пожевывая пучки травы из кормушки. «Решай сам» — говорил весь его вид.

Чем больше Оливер думал обо всем, что творилось с ним, тем сильнее расстраивался и испытывал непреодолимое желание сбежать от проблем в лес.  
Он честно пробовал отказаться от этой пагубной привычки, но не продержался и недели. Дни без встречи с феем казались ему бессмысленными, тусклыми и глупыми. Его раздражало любое неосторожно сказанное слово. Он либо пропускал удары на тренировках, либо бил своих же солдат слишком сильно и только портил принцевскую репутацию. Может, его связь с Элио и походила на болезнь, но она также исцеляла, позволяя ему удерживать на лице маску нормальности.  
Вряд ли Элио переживал из-за его отсутствия.  
Чувство ревности, грызущее заживо — тоже весомый повод не отказываться от встреч с феем. Оставаясь в замке, он представлял, как Элио, некоторое время прождав его на поляне, пожимает своими красивыми плечиками и уходит развлекаться с другими. С Фрейзером или с феями, чьих имен он узнать не успел. Может, с водяными или лешими, кто может знать наверняка, насколько извращенные у него вкусы.  
Краткие встречи с Элио дарили принцу какую-никакую, но иллюзию контроля.

На первый взгляд казалось, что их встречи не изменились. Элио не напоминал Оливеру про происшествие у костра, вел себя, как и раньше. Нежился под лучами полуденного солнца, загорая в траве, плел венки из полевых цветов, нашептывал что-то кувшинкам в пруду, живо реагировал на события, описанные в человеческих книгах.  
И все же Оливера не покидало чувство, что их отношения изменились. Его как будто проверяли на прочность, дразнили разными мелочами, чтобы посмотреть, что он будет делать. То он, когда приходил на поляну, заставал Элио во время купания (совсем как в день их знакомства), то фей невзначай касался его руки или провокационно наклонялся прямо перед ним, собирая очередной букет… Оливеру хотелось спросить, почему феям претит идея ношения нижнего белья, но в то же время он боялся, что Элио может заинтересоваться и начать белье носить. Приходилось молчать.  
Излюбленной тактикой Оливера для любой непонятной ситуации оставалось «молчание и страдание». Вероятно, именно поэтому, не добившись никакого видимого результата своими осторожно-кокетливыми действиями, Элио решил перейти в наступление.  
Как-то раз, когда Оливер читал ему вслух заунывную поэму про щегла, влюбившегося в розу, Элио придвинулся вплотную и положил голову Оливеру на колени.  
Оливер перестал читать, оборвав себя на середине слова «наслаждения». Наслаждение пришло к нему само, не во сне, а наяву. Элио подвигал головой из стороны в сторону, удовлетворенно вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Его поза и выражение лица свидетельствовали о том, что он полностью расслабился. Кудрявые волосы разметались в разные стороны, и стоило принцу только опустить руку…  
Он погладил Элио по волосам, внутри себя умирая от такой неслыханной храбрости. Его жест можно было расценивать и как дружеский, подумаешь, коснулся волос, но он знал, что Элио отлично понимает, сколько эмоций, сколько напряжения стояло за этим простым движением. Ненужные в данный момент органы чувств как будто и работать-то перестали. Оливер ничего не слышал и ничего вокруг себя не видел, за исключением Элио. Волосы фея были невероятно мягкими и шелковистыми. Лучше, чем у любой девушки. Лучше, чем у Елизаветы…  
Оливер запретил себе думать про невесту. В тот момент он не желал быть Оливером-человеком, принцем с непомерным грузом ответственности на спине. Он хотел быть таким же, как Элио — свободным созданием. Он хотел, выражаясь словами самого Элио, «поиграть». Несколько раз проведя рукой по его волосам, Оливер не стал останавливаться на этом. Он дотронулся до щеки фея (тоже бархатистой), едва коснулся кончиками пальцев его подрагивающих ресниц и наконец приложил указательный палец к его губам, словно прося сохранить в тайне то, что происходило между ними. Элио улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. Разомкнул губы и едва слышно прошептал, обдав горячим дыханием подушечки его пальцев:  
— Поцелуй меня.

Оливера не нужно было просить дважды. После всех мучительных ночей ему казалось, что он заслуживает этого поцелуя больше, чем кто-либо другой. Разве прочие феи могли оценить Элио по достоинству, если для них это было делом обыденным?  
Позже, когда он смог обдумать случившееся, то пришел к выводу, что фей целовался куда лучше, чем он сам. _Еще бы, столько опыта!_ В то время как язык Оливера предпринимал атаки на чужой рот, язычок Элио скорее исследовал новое пространство, дразнил, сплетался с языком принца и тут же ускользал. У фея были мягкие губы и настойчивая манера целоваться.  
Но все это Оливер понял позже, а в тот момент у него голова шла кругом от новых ощущений.  
Когда жажда поцелуев была ненадолго утолена, Элио томно посмотрел ему в глаза и предложил искупаться вместе.  
— Хочу тебя получше рассмотреть, — заявил он, потянувшись рукой к завязкам на его брюках.  
 _Как во сне, но намного лучше._

В этом тоже было нечто священное — стоять обнаженными в озере, которое они же и спасли.

Несмотря на то, что он и раньше видел фея обнаженным, Оливер все равно не мог перестать разглядывать его. Да и зачем ему было переставать? Теперь он понимал, что с самого первого мига, с того момента, как он увидел Элио в озере, ему по-настоящему хотелось только одного — оказаться рядом с ним. Иметь возможность не только разглядывать его украдкой, но и касаться его, трогать везде, где захочется. Везде и хотелось. Тело Элио казалось ему совершенным. На ум пришло старое сравнение со статуей. Оливер был готов боготворить Элио, восхищаться всем, что было с ним связано, вплоть до каждой капли воды, поблескивающей на его светлой коже.  
«Мне действительно можно это делать? Я же обычный человек, стою на ступеньку ниже, чем ты» — спрашивал он взглядом, прежде чем дотрагивался до фея и получал «можно, можно, можно, тебе можно делать со мной все, что захочешь»-взгляды в ответ.  
Элио льнул к нему, с неподдельным интересом рассматривал его шрамы, водил тонкими пальчиками по мускулам предплечий.  
Сказал, посмеиваясь:  
— Сколько у вас, людей, волос на теле. Забавно.  
И вдруг прижался лицом к груди Оливера, нежно потерся щекой, заставив сердце принца биться в два раза быстрее.  
— Ниже они у нас тоже есть, — подрагивающим голосом сообщил ему Оливер и, ухватив Элио за руку, направил ее туда, где волос у него было не меньше, чем на груди.  
Элио серьезно подошел к изучению этой части его тела. Настолько серьезно, что Оливер едва не оказался на грани оргазма, но не успел он попросить Элио остановиться, как тот отвлекся сам, заинтересовавшись шрамом на его бедре. Элио больше всего интриговали шрамы, золотистые волоски на теле принца и его мускулы. Оливеру нравилось касаться выступающих ребер фея, косточек на его запястьях, ключиц. Он облизывал мокрые от воды ключицы фея, в то же время накрыв руками его ягодицы. Сны не обманывали и в этом — ягодицы Элио были как специально предназначены для того, чтобы их сжимали и мяли именно его руки. Идеальное совпадение в размерах.  
— Какие у тебя грубые ладони, — произнес Элио, не делая ни малейшей попытки отстраниться.  
— Это и-за тренировок. — признал вину Оливер. — Тебе не нравится?  
— Нравится. И то, какой ты загорелый, мне тоже очень нравится.  
— Не то что ты — совсем светленький.  
— Тебя любит солнце, — улыбнулся фей.  
«А я люблю тебя» — едва не выпалил Оливер бездумно. Ему хотелось сказать это, хоть и не было полной уверенности, что из вороха его чувств к Элио можно было сложить именно любовь.  
Вместо слов он снова взял Элио за руку и поцеловал каждый его палец, слегка прикусывая подушечки. Со стороны это, наверное, смотрелось донельзя нелепо, но Оливеру было все равно. Если за ними сейчас наблюдал из лесной чащи какой-то неудачник, то тем хуже для него. Сгорит на месте от зависти.

Когда они вернулись на берег, оба растрепанные, мокрые и не желающие ни на секунду оторваться друг от друга, Оливер порадовался тому, что Элио продолжал оставаться ведущим в их паре.  
Как только принц расстелил на траве свой плащ, Элио толкнул его на землю и устроился сверху, царапая ноготками его грудь, оставляя свежие, едва различимые метки поверх застарелых шрамов. Оливер не совсем представлял, что должен делать дальше. Очевидно, что акт любви между представителями одного пола происходил иначе, чем между мужчиной и женщиной, и требовал более тщательной подготовки, но раз уж он имел дело не с обычным мужчиной, а с феем…  
— Не волнуйся так, — пробормотал Элио, когда начал медленно опускаться на его член. — Все будет хорошо.  
«Это я должен тебя успокаивать, а не наоборот» — подумал Оливер, прежде чем снова совершенно растворился в ощущениях. Магия это была, любовь или что-то иное, а ему никогда и никого не хотелось так сильно, как фея, ерзающего и постанывающего прямо перед ним. С мокрых кудрей Элио капала вода, и принц прерывисто вздыхал всякий раз, когда капли попадали на его соски.

Сперва фей сам задавал ритм, привыкая к новому любовнику. Опустившись на член до конца, он невнятно пробормотал нечто вроде «какой же у тебя…» и замер, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Оливеру стоило больших усилий оставаться неподвижным, не торопя его. Это тоже было ново для него — ситуация, когда «прекрасная дама» усаживается верхом и руководит процессом вместо того, чтобы безмолвно подчиняться мужчине. Когда фей наконец начал двигаться, плавно, неспешно, глядя на принца, но в то же время словно сквозь него, Оливер почувствовал легкую досаду. Он решил, что фей все еще дразнит его. Играет с ним. Наивно полагает, что принц полностью в его власти и можно пользоваться его телом ради собственного удовольствия. Посмотрите-ка, прикрыл глаза и постанывает, ни о ком кроме себя не думает. _Слишком медленно._  
Обвинения, которые не стоило воспринимать всерьез. Совести Оливера просто нужен был предлог, чтобы удалиться за кулисы.  
Как только предлог был найден, Оливер схватил Элио за запястья и перекатился, подминая фея под себя. Элио ахнул от удивления и инстинктивно дернулся, но Оливер держал его крепко.  
До чего приятно было убедиться в своей власти и вообразить, что фей действительно принадлежал ему. Может быть, он поймал этого фея в лесу, во время охоты, запрещенной здесь. Фей возмутился, а Оливер, оценив его красоту, сказал, что не тронет животных, но лишь в том случае, если фей отдастся ему прямо здесь, добровольно. Или нет, он даже спрашивать не стал. Выслушал обвинения лесной красотки и просто схватил, как сейчас, повалил на землю, развел в стороны стройные ножки и ухватил за упругую задницу. Бесцеремонно полез проверять пальцами, насколько узкой была эта попка. О да, узкой. Такой узкой и тесной, черт возьми, будто принц был у фея первым. В каком-то смысле, может, и был — первым человеком, допущенным к ней. Фей не мог ничего противопоставить грубой силе, ему оставалось только смотреть на принца широко распахнутыми глазами и просить его о пощаде…  
Воображение Оливера само достраивало угодную ему ситуацию, пока он резкими движениями вбивался в тело Элио. Фей не пытался протестовать, лишь продолжал тихонько постанывать при каждом его движении. Пробовал подмахивать, но ему было трудно подстроиться под рваный, нервный ритм, задаваемый Оливером, и в конечном итоге он прекратил попытки, позволив Оливеру делать все, что ему заблагорассудится.  
Захваченный фантазией о несчастной хрупкой феечке, которой овладевал бесчувственный принц, совершенно не заботящийся о ее удовольствии, Оливер припал к шее Элио и укусил его. Сильно, так, чтобы осталась метка. Он хотел, чтобы любой, кто посмотрит на фея в ближайшие дни, знал, что случилось с ним. Теперь он был собственностью принца. Он был в нем и оставлял на его идеальном белоснежном теле одну отметину за другой. Шея, плечи, губы (и без того припухшие от поцелуев)… Никто не учил его быть нежным, и вот даже само воплощение красоты вынуждено страдать из-за этого. Подчиняться ему.  
Когда Оливер укусил фея за нижнюю губу, слегка оттянув ее, фей вскрикнул и выгнулся дугой под ним, кончая. Он вновь попытался освободить руки, возможно, собираясь обнять Оливера, но тот продолжал удерживать его за запястья.  
Несколько мгновений и несколько хаотичных толчков спустя Оливер кончил тоже, не подумав отстраниться. Фрейлины никогда не позволяли принцу кончать в них, опасаясь, что забеременеют. Будучи с феем, можно было не волноваться на этот счет.

Острейшая вспышка наслаждения — и неизбежно следующее за ней осознание произошедшего.

Оливер скатился с Элио и лег рядом с ним, пытаясь отдышаться. В его голове растревоженными пчелами зажужжали сотни мыслей. Не был ли он _слишком_ груб? Не рассердится ли на него фей из-за того, что его перепачкали? Промелькнуло совсем уж глупое: действительно ли феи не могут иметь детей от людей?  
Оливер не сразу решился перевести взгляд на Элио, но сделав это, немного успокоился. Элио ответил ему лениво-мечтательным взглядом и поднял руки, демонстрируя ему следы от пальцев на запястьях.  
— Это было очень невежливо, — промурлыкал он, жмурясь и потягиваясь, как сытый кот. Капли спермы поблескивали на его животе.  
 _Надо же, кончил, а ведь я к нему даже не прикасался…_    
 _Стоило задуматься об этом раньше_  — укоризненно отметила его совесть, выглянув из-за кулис. Оливер шикнул на нее и, снова прижавшись к Элио, уткнулся носом в его волосы, вдыхая их прекрасный аромат. Теперь от Элио пахло иначе — сексом и еще чем-то новым, _их_ неповторимым ароматом, результатом того, что совсем недавно они были единым целым.  
— Я не был чересчур груб? — опасливо спросил Оливер.  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил Элио. — Мне очень понравилось. Никогда не бывало настолько хорошо. Раньше меня никто не кусал.  
— Как же они выдерживали, другие твои любовники? — Оставив в покое кудряшки, принц поцеловал его плечико, где начинал наливаться кровью крупный синяк.  
Оливер не стыдился, а испытывал чувство гордости, глядя на синяк. Он хотел быть единственным любовником, неповторимым и незаменимым.  
— Тебя очень хочется кусать, — добавил он, потеревшись щекой о острое плечико, — потому что кожа светлая и сразу все видно.  
— Ты как будто на мне знак ставишь, — прозорливо заметил Элио, водя пальчиками по его бедру.  
— Конечно. Я же принц. А ты — часть моего королевства. — Осторожно взяв Элио за руку, Оливер коснулся губами его запястья, извиняясь таким образом за несдержанность. — Самая лучшая часть королевства.  
Элио лег на бок и закинул на него ногу. Он тихонько мурлыкал и жмурился, совсем как настоящий кот, коих было много в королевском замке.

Но Оливер не желал думать про возвращение в замок. Про невесту, третирующую его глупыми вопросами. Про отца с матерью, без конца поучавших его жизни. Про тренировки, вероятные войны, политику, про собственную одинокую постель, слишком большую для одного человека.

Рядом с ним лежал разомлевший от ласк фей, которого он, пусть только сейчас, пускай единственный раз в жизни, мог назвать своим.  
Солнце ярко светило с небес, до вечера оставалось много времени. Целая вечность, поделенная на двоих. Обо всем плохом и ответственном он обязательно подумает, но позже. Здесь и сейчас — он был просто человеком по имени Оливер. Пожалуй, самым счастливым на свете.


	5. Chapter 5

Жизнь разделилась на «до» и «после» еще во время его первого визита в лес, а затем продолжила рубить себя на маленькие части, уничтожая дорогу обратно. В день, когда они с Элио _переступили черту_ и _нарушили закон_ Оливер пробыл вместе с феем до поздней ночи. Несколько раз он пытался напомнить себе, что пора возвращаться в замок, его же там наверняка начали разыскивать и беспокоятся, не попал ли он в беду… но переводя взгляд на Элио, безмятежно дремлющего у него на груди или доверчиво заглядывающего в глаза, Оливер понимал, что никуда он уйти не может. Не прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста, дайте ему лишний час, а лучше два или сразу все десять. Он заберет вечность, если предложите.

Они с Элио еще несколько раз занимались любовью, с отчаянной самозабвенностью существ, не желающих думать о будущем. Оливеру все казалось, что он тратит драгоценные секунды не так, как следовало. Зачарованно всматривается в чужие глаза с пляшущими в них золотистыми искрами, когда надо бы сжать фея в объятиях и целовать. Или целует, зарывшись пальцами в его густыми кудри, а надо бы гладить, прикасаться к Элио везде, чтобы запомнить его тело, вплоть до мельчайших деталей.  
Они не собирались прощаться навсегда, и все же их обоих лихорадило от страха, как заключенных в ночь перед казнью.  
Когда Оливер все же отважился сказать, что ему пока уходить, было слишком темно, чтобы он смог разглядеть выражение лица фея. Элио тихо вздохнул.  
— Ты вернешься завтра? — спросил он.  
Оливер пришел в ужас.  
Значит фей рассматривал, в числе прочих, возможность, что он способен не вернуться. Богохульство!  
— Да! Да, конечно, я вернусь! — пылко воскликнул он, сжав фея в объятиях. — Я буду приходить каждый день. Как раньше.  
Элио коротко поцеловал его в губы. Губы у них обоих припухли и были искусаны до крови, так что каждый следующий поцелуй сопровождался болью, но это казалось сущим пустяком. Соприкосновение губ — напоминание. Ты принадлежишь мне. Я принадлежу тебе. Мы не подписывали соглашений и не обсуждали это вслух, но нет истины правдивее этой.

Как раньше — невозможно. Оливер и до момента _разлома_ с трудом справлялся со своими повседневными обязанностями, теперь же даже самое маленькое и незначительное поручение превращалось в невыполнимую задачу. Как можно готовиться к свадьбе, если жених все время где-то пропадает? О каких тренировках может идти речь, если принц засыпает во время боев, смотрит рассеянно? Он всем отвечал невпопад, его мысли витали в облаках и оттуда неслись вместе с ветром в Зачарованный лес. Несмотря на то, что он видел Элио каждый день (а может быть, именно поэтому), фей продолжал сниться ему. Только он. Фрейзер превратился в досадное, не слишком беспокоящее воспоминание.  
Оливер радовался этим снам. Благодаря им получалось, что Элио оставался рядом и по ночам. Элио. Имя, поселившееся у него на губах, отпечатанное на сердце. Элио все время был с ним разным, демонстрировал новые грани души, сверкал, как драгоценный камень в солнечных лучах. Элио был дразнящим, дерзким, скрытным. Он же бывал откровенным и искренним, меланхоличным или до колючести злым. Оливер так и не отважился узнать, сколько лет на самом деле было фею. Это не имело значения. Оставаясь наедине, они предпочитали общаться друг с другом не с помощью слов. Время разговоров сменилось периодом голодной страсти, а утолить эту страсть можно было одним-единственным способом и лишь друг с другом.  
Элио был искусным и опытным любовником. То, что он умел вытворять одним только языком, многократно превосходило скромные таланты фрейлин из замка. Вместе с ним Оливер учился получать удовольствие от утраты контроля. Он, привыкший наслаждаться властью над другими существами! Конечно, надо было сразу понять, что Элио не будет постоянно уступать ему инициативу. Его власть над феем изначально была призрачной. Памятуя о собственной несдержанности, Оливер в дальнейшем старался сперва доставить удовольствие партнеру и сдерживался до тех пор, пока Элио сам не давал понять, что хочет встретиться с агрессивной стороной его натуры. Когда это происходило, то они затевали страстную, но беззлобную борьбу, валяясь по траве, кусаясь и жадно целуя друг друга.  
С некоторых пор принц полюбил носить камзолы с высоким воротником. Острые зубки Элио тоже умели оставлять следы на его шее.

Можно было выразиться и короче — с некоторых пор принц _любил._

Однажды Элио, щелкнув пальцами, заставил нижние ветки дерева, рядом с которым они лежали, опутать запястья принца, а сам устроился на нем сверху.  
— Видишь? — мурлыкающим голосом сказал он, когда Оливер перестал дергать руками, пытаясь вырваться. — Ты не мог сделать мне слишком больно. Если мне что-то не понравится, то я сумею с тобой справиться.  
Сразу после этого фей принялся ерзать на нем и забрался рукой к нему в брюки, так что Оливер смог лишь кивнуть в ответ. Раньше он и подумать не мог, что ему придется по душе осознанная беспомощность. Довериться другому, полностью открыться перед ним — пугающе и восхитительно.

Им было слишком хорошо вместе, и счастье не могло длиться долго. Оливер, пожалуй, знал это с самого начала, но старательно прятался от неприятных мыслей, растворяясь в ощущении эйфории.

Он не мог жить на два мира и не мог, даже желая этого больше всего на свете, отказаться от мира людей и отправиться в лес. Как бы он объяснил свое решение Элио, появившись перед ним с котомкой за плечами? «Здравствуй, я влюбился и хочу остаться с тобой насовсем»? Нелепо, не сгодилось бы и для глупой шутки. Что подумают другие феи и прочие лесные обитатели? Он никогда не сможет стать одним из них.  
В подобные моменты он разглядывал отражение в зеркале с отвращением. Огромный и нелепый, как ходячий сборник слухов о людях. В волшебном мире Элио, где в любом цветке изящества и грации было больше, чем в его мизинце, несуразные создания вроде человеческих принцев не имели права селиться надолго.  
Не говоря уже о том, что его безрассудный побег мог обернуться трагедией для всего королевства.

Оставаясь один в библиотеке, Оливер задумчиво переставлял фигуры на шахматной доске. В черно-белом мирке, поделенном на квадраты, тоже существовали определенные правила. Попробуй шагнуть за пределы доски, и тебя ждет забвение. Король не может рассчитывать на то, что там, на неизведанной территории, к нему будут относиться лучше, чем к какой-нибудь пешке.

Из глупого упрямства он кинул фигурку короля в окно и даже не стал смотреть, куда именно она приземлилась.

Другая важная преграда: разве Элио что-то говорил о любви? Оливер старался не тешить себя ложными надеждами. Пусть он и видел нежность во взгляде фея, которого отваживался вслух называть своим, это не могло служить доказательством его вечной привязанности. Они хорошо проводили время вместе, но не обсуждали свои чувства и не планировали совместное будущее, а время неумолимо двигалось вперед, грозя разрушить их воздушный замок, рассчитанный на двоих.

Принцу Оливеру предстояло на собственном примере познать правдивость древней истины: если ты не можешь сделать выбор, его сделают за тебя.  
*  
Принца заколдовали. Эту идею первой открыто высказала Елизавета, но подобные слухи ходили по замку уже давно, слуги шепотом пересказывали их друг другу в свободное время.  
Не существует никаких других причин, сказала Елизавета, объяснивших бы резкие перемены в характере Оливера. Он все время отправляется на прогулки в Зачарованный лес («несколько раз шла за ним до опушки леса, а потом теряла из виду»), где, как известно, обитает различная нечисть, а может быть, и злобные колдуньи. Одна из которых хочет отомстить ему за убиенное чудовище.  
— Больно смотреть на то, что происходит с моим возлюбленным, — со слезами на глазах говорила Елизавета, стоя в тронном зале перед родителями Оливера. — Он не похож на человека, которого я полюбила. Он разучился радоваться жизни, и если мы прямо сейчас не прибегнем к решительным мерам, то потеряем его навсегда. Заметьте, он не только уходит чаще, но и проводит в лесу все больше и больше времени! Я так боюсь, что однажды он просто не вернется оттуда, и тогда я…  
После этих слов она спрятала лицо в ладонях и (по свидетельствам очевидцев) разрыдалась. Оливеру не очень-то верилось в это. Елизавета никогда не плакала при нем и любила повторять, что считает слезы признаком слабости. Легче было поверить в то, что она сделала вид, будто плачет, чтобы придать вес своим словам. «И тогда мне точно не править этим королевством» — вот каким образом могла бы закончиться ее речь. Это бурчал себе под нос Оливер, меряя шагами новую спальню.  
Черные, злобные мысли. Очень подходящие человеку, которого заколдовала злая колдунья. Оливеру хватало ума не озвучивать их вслух, но его молчание делу тоже не помогало. Когда ему впервые рассказали о том, что он-де находится под воздействием заклятья, Оливер только посмеялся, но вскоре ему стало совсем не до смеху.  
Кому захочется смеяться после того, как собственные родители, вступив в сговор с любимой невестой, запирают тебя в гостевых покоях? И натравливают на тебя солдат из королевской стражи при попытке оказать сопротивление?! Приговаривая при всем этом, что они стараются ради твоего же блага и в будущем ты скажешь им спасибо, ну да.  
Какие несусветные глупости! Эх, если бы он мог честно рассказать невесте, что влюбился в другого чело… в другое создание и не знает, что ему делать дальше. Все умнее, чем уверять, что в Зачарованном лесу просто такой чудесный воздух, что оттуда и уходить не хочется.  
Его желание говорить правду душил страх. Он не представлял, какие последствия могут быть у подобного приступа откровенности. Елизавета утвердится во мнении, что он околдован? Решит, что он сошел с ума? Предложит его отцу объявить войну Зачарованному лесу? Этого еще не хватало… Оливер был уверен в одном — невеста не расстанется с ним без боя. Вероятно, она действительно волновалась за него и думала, что спасает. И, ну, она потратила уйму времени на приготовления к свадьбе. Свадебное платье для нее шили в родном королевстве и несколько недель везли сюда в карете, соблюдая все возможные меры безопасности. Она не отступит теперь, оказавшись рядом с целью. Это просто не в ее характере.  
 _Любит ли он все еще ее? Возможно ли любить двух людей одновременно?_  
Он закрывал глаза и пытался вспомнить, каким счастливым себя чувствовал, когда Елизавета впервые разрешила поцеловать себя во время зимнего бала, укрывшись вместе с ним в небольшом коридорчике рядом с кухней.  
Вместо этого перед мысленным взором возникал другой образ. Ярко-зеленые глаза с золотистыми прожилками смотрели на него укоризненно.

Ночью, после того, как его схватили, он увидел во сне огромные песочные часы. Песок в верхней их половине весь вытек, и как бы сильно он ни старался приподнять их, чтобы перевернуть, ничего не получалось.

Он не мог (и это тревожило его больше всего) даже послать весточку Элио, объяснить ему, почему перестал появляться в лесу. Не пересылать же записки с голубями? Пару раз он, правда, пытался, открыв окно, приманить голубей на хлебные крошки, но птицы были слишком пугливы и не давались ему в руки. Кроме того, случайный голубь все равно не смог бы найти нужного адресата. Зачарованный лес деловых переписок с замком не вел.  
Выпрыгнуть из окна он тоже не мог — Елизавета озаботилась тем, чтобы его переселили в гостевую спальню в одной из башен замка. Прыгать из окна башни стоило с единственной целью — желая умереть. А умирать Оливеру совсем не хотелось. Ничего ему не хотелось, только бы еще хоть раз увидеть Элио!  
Оливер угрюмо отмалчивался во время визитов придворных магов, позволяя им произносить какие угодно заклинания, и безропотно пил рекомендуемые ими отвары, очень гадкие на вкус. Что именно маги клали в свои отвары, он предпочитал не выяснять, а волшебники, в свою очередь, были довольны его послушанием и передавали королю с королевой, что процесс «расколдовывания» идет полным ходом. Судя по всему, его собирались выпустить из башни в день свадьбы. _Наверное, и до алтаря доведут под конвоем_.

Что-то безнадежно испортилось в их королевстве, где принцы сидели под замком в башне вдали от возлюбленных, словно беззащитные принцессы, а принцессы играли роли условных злодеев. По всему выходило, что спасать его должен тот, кому на самом деле больше всего подошла бы роль доброй феи.

И Элио пришел к нему, появился через пару недель. Однообразные дни для Оливера сливались в один бесконечный день, и он, маясь от тоски, старался как можно больше спать, ведь только на территории снов он теперь мог увидеться со своим феем.

Когда настоящий Элио потрогал его за плечо и прошептал на ухо: «Проснись», Оливер долго тер глаза, пытаясь понять, действительно ли он вынырнул из мира сновидений.  
Судя по тому, что в окно светила луна, была поздняя ночь. Свет луны слегка серебрил темные волосы Элио, а его глаза при столь слабом освещении казались совсем черными. Первая мысль Оливера при взгляде на него была: _до чего же он красивый._ Вторая: _он что, в брюках?!_  
Более того, одет Элио был как один из слуг. Расписной камзол (сейчас не видно, но наверняка — красно-золотой, как все у них), узкие темные брюки и белые перчатки на руках. Свои чудесные кудри Элио стянул в хвост и повязал волосы бантом.  
— Это правда ты? — недоверчиво спросил его Оливер и стал стягивать перчатки с его рук. Ему не нравилось видеть Элио настолько… человечным. Низведенным до слуги, пусть и на время. Вдруг вспомнилась история, рассказанная русалками, о той их сестре, что пожертвовала голосом ради своего неблагодарного принца.  
Элио позволил ему избавиться от перчаток, а после того, как они были отброшены в сторону, сам схватил принца за руки. Его пальцы были все такими же прохладными, бархатистыми на ощупь.  
— Это и правда я, — сказал он тихо. — Оливер, что случилось? Тебя не было так долго, что я начал волноваться. Это совсем на тебя не похоже, вот так пропадать без предупреждения.  
— Да, да, конечно! Я бы не перестал ходить к тебе по собственной воле! — Оливер старался сдерживаться и не повышать голос, но плохо справлялся с этой задачей. — Это все мои родители… и Елизавета. Они вбили себе в головы, что меня кто-то заколдовал, и пытаются это выдуманное заклятье снять. А я не знал, как им объяснить, что происходит на самом деле, чтобы при этом не навредить тебе. Господи, я так сильно по тебе скучал!  
Он крепко обнял фея и принялся лихорадочно зацеловывать его лицо, плохо разбирая в темноте, куда именно целует. Элио отвечал ему более прицельными поцелуями, и в конце концов их губы соединились в ставшем уже привычном страстном и глубоком поцелуе, который несколько успокоил обоих. Ровно настолько, чтобы можно было продолжить разговор. Рук они не разнимали, и Оливер все время прерывал невеселый рассказ о своих злоключениях для того, чтобы поцеловать то одну, то другую ладонь Элио.  
— Получается, что тебя мучают из-за меня, — огорченно вздохнул Элио, когда рассказ подошел к концу.  
Оливер быстро замотал головой.  
— Нет. Совсем не из-за тебя. Это же их вина, их глупость и недальновидность. Я-то знаю, что ты меня не заколдовывал.  
— Я правда ничего не делал, — подтвердил Элио. — Вот твой почетный караул у двери я усыпил. И какого-то мальчика-слугу раздел, чтобы одеждой разжиться. — Он двумя пальчиками взялся за край камзола. — Вы носите столько лишней одежды. Боитесь, что кто-то вас действительно _увидит_ настоящими. Но с тобой я никаких чар не использовал. Я… и сам словно заколдовался.  
— Может, эта тварь из трясин нас прокляла перед смертью? — смущенно улыбнулся Оливер.  
— Нет. Мне кажется, что нечто совсем другое. А ты что думаешь? — Элио склонил голову набок, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.  
 _Он рисковал всем, чтобы добраться сюда. Он точно заслуживает честного ответа._  
— Я все еще не до конца разобрался, что надо думать по этому поводу, — сказал Оливер. — Будь ты девушкой, я бы выложил, что на душе накопилось. Но бывает ли еще и такое между двумя мужчинами…  
Прозвучало не очень хорошо. Оливеру не хотелось делать вид, что их занятия любовью он считал обычным актом физической близости, не имеющим отношения к высоким чувствам. Будь так, его и запирать не пришлось бы, мог отречься от фея сразу.  
— Получается, что бывает, — уверенно произнес Элио. Если он и обиделся, то не подал виду. — Я тоже удивлен. Не думал, что это случается с такими… как я.  
 _Он влюблен? Он влюблен в меня, а раньше ни к кому ничего подобного не испытывал?!_  
Сердце Оливера с отчаянной скоростью застучало в груди, голова закружилась от наплыва пьянящего восторга. Он чувствовал нечто подобное раньше, когда получил в расписном конверте письмо от Елизаветы, обещавшей, что она станет его женой. Но ему еще никто и никогда не признавался в любви так — открыто, с глазу на глаз, в темноте его личных покоев.  
— А я-то думал, что уже влюблен в другого человека… — Произнести слово на букву «в» оказалось не труднее, чем в первый раз прошептать имя фея. — Но теперь старые чувства стерлись, оказались погребены под другими, теми необыкновенными, что я испытываю к тебе. Ты совершенно невероятный.  
— Как и ты. Со мной никогда раньше не случалось ничего подобного. Я скучаю по тебе, даже если мы не виделись всего один день. А когда ты возвращаешься, то мне сразу делается так хорошо и спокойно. Как будто я наконец могу вдохнуть полной грудью, — вторил ему Элио, прижимаясь еще ближе.  
 _Если бы мы могли сейчас стать единым целым и никогда больше не разлучаться._  
— Я чувствую то же самое, — прошептал Оливер, потершись щекой о щеку Элио. — Без тебя мир становится серым, и я злюсь на всех вокруг. Как они смеют не пускать меня к тебе.  
— В итоге мне пришлось прийти самому. — Элио сказал это мягко, без укоризны. Положив руку на голову принца, он стал размеренно поглаживать его по волосам.  
— Ты не думаешь, что это слишком опасно?  
— Может быть. Но я испугался не за себя, честно говоря. Тебя не было так долго ( _пару недель_ , — про себя улыбнулся Оливер, —  _незначительный, казалось бы, срок для волшебного создания_ ), что я обязан был пойти и проверить, все ли с тобой в порядке.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — снова подтвердил Оливер. — И было бы еще лучше, если бы не излишнее рвение верных подданных. Я так рад, что ты вспоминал обо мне! Иногда я совсем отчаивался и думал, что ты снова с другими феями играть пойдешь.  
— Вспоминал! — фыркнул Элио. — Нет же, все время за тебя переживал. А другие феи меня пытались как-то отвлечь и развеселить, но у них ничего не получалось.  
— Еще бы, они же не я… Только я… — Оливер перевел взгляд на окно и с внезапным ужасом подумал о том, что, должно быть, осталось мало времени до рассвета. Луна скрылась за облаками, а небо на востоке начинало неумолимо розоветь. — Только я не знаю, что нам делать дальше.  
Итак, он решился. Начал обсуждать запретную тему, говорить о будущем.  
— Я тоже, — растерянно ответил Элио, вмиг почувствовавший перемену в его настроении. — Тебе ведь нужно жениться.  
— Да.— Это его «да» было созвучно с звуком колокола, возвещавшего о чьей-то смерти. — И мудро править после свадьбы. Сделав вид, что дурацкие обряды колдунов подействовали и я снова стал прежним собой. А я этого уже совсем не хочу, — добавил он, то ли капризно, то ли просто с горечью.  
— Чего же ты хочешь? — спросил фей, по-прежнему продолжая поглаживать его по волосам.  
 _Пустяк. Чтобы этот момент длился вечно._  
— Хочу быть с тобой. Но это невозможно.  
Элио опустил руку и слегка отстранился от него.  
— Даже если я уйду от своих, — произнес он с намеком на вопросительную интонацию.  
«Наша сестра обменяла голос на возможность ходить по земле и жизнь свою тоже поставила на кон» — вновь промелькнуло в голове у принца. Меньше всего он хотел для фея такой же судьбы.  
— Да. Если я попробую представить тебя кому-либо как свою будущую жену, то ты либо окажешься в тюрьме, либо будешь убит. Елизавета воспользуется удобным моментом, чтобы объявить тебя той самой злой колдуньей.  
— Но ты об этом думал, — отметил Элио и, кажется, слегка покраснел.  
— Да, я думал… Но это полное безумие.  
 _Тебе отлично подойдет свадебное платье Елизаветы, разве что его придется ушить в талии_ , —пошутил бы он, не будь их разговор убийственно-серьезным.  
— А отнять короля у целого королевства я тоже не могу. Это было бы чересчур эгоистично даже для фея, — задумчиво произнес Элио.  
Они некоторое время посидели в гнетущем молчании.  
— По крайней мере… — Оливер сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от комка в горле, — я смог увидеть тебя еще раз. Когда уже начал бояться, что этого не случится.  
Элио прикрыл глаза и резко мотнул головой, словно получил пощечину.  
— Ты уверен, что мы не можем сбежать? — просяще произнес он после длинной паузы.— Вдвоем. Мы могли бы убежать далеко отсюда. За море, где нас никто не найдет.  
 _Нет, нет, ты не можешь делать мне таких предложений. Разве не ты в нашей паре должен быть мудрее и ответственнее?_  
— Я не могу, — ответил принц, снова порывисто прижимая фея к себе. — Других наследников у родителей нет. Если я уеду, то соседнее королевство попробует захватить здесь власть не посредством династического брака, а начав кровопролитную войну.  
 _Кровопролитную. Красиво сказал, но разве войны бывают другими? И разве сейчас ты сам не чувствуешь, что кровь течет из твоего сердца?_  
Задавать других вопросов Элио не стал, умолк и уставился взглядом в стену. Он не пытался вырваться из объятий принца, но словно окаменел и не реагировал на его осторожные прикосновения.  
— Я смогу приходить к тебе иногда, — попытался хоть как-то утешить его Оливер. — Когда ( _пройдет свадьба_ ) шум утихнет и наши ( _наши. с Елизаветой_ ) придворные маги убедятся, что я избавился от чар, я смогу снова навещать тебя.  
— Пройдет время, и ты действительно избавишься от того, что она называет чарами. У вас, людей, есть для этого лучшее заклятье — способность забывать, — мрачно сказал фей и быстро провел ладонью по лицу, вытирая глаза. Оливер заметил этот жест, но все равно не мог поверить в то, что фей способен плакать из-за него, обычного человека.  
Тысячи лет отделяли эту ночь от солнечного дня, когда принц увидел Элио впервые, прекрасную статую, воплотившуюся в живое существо.  
Больше не будет дразнящего «проснись», не будет томного «мой принц» или настороженного «Ты вернешься завтра?» Неужели действительно не будет?  
Он говорил правильные вроде бы вещи, а подспудно ждал, что его доводы станут оспаривать.  
Но Элио не спорил.  
— Нет, послушай меня! Я никогда не смогу тебя забыть, даже если проживу тысячу лет! — воскликнул принц.  
Этими словами он заслужил взгляд, тяжелый, как могильный камень для того, по кому звонил колокол. «Глупый, глупый принц» — читалось во взгляде фея. — «Даешь обещания, которые не сможешь сдержать».  
— Мне пора уходить, — сказал Элио безжизненным голосом, выпутываясь из его объятий. — Здесь у меня нет власти, и я не могу по мановению руки перенестись домой. Если твоя невеста действительно найдет меня и запрет в тюрьме, то лес начнет гибнуть. Феи не заключают династических браков и не передают власть из рук в руки. Когда один из нас страдает, лесу тоже приходится нелегко. Очень сильная между нами связь. Наверное, я… напрасно сравнивал ее с тем, что происходило у нас с тобой. Как быстро и легко ты сейчас…  
Его губы болезненно скривились. На какой-то миг его лицо показалось Оливеру очень старым. Древним и преисполненным неизбывной печали несмотря на то, что оно не покрывалось морщинами.  
— Что? Нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, подожди, не оставляй меня, — взмолился Оливер, забыв в этот миг обо всех своих мудрых изречениях и обязательствах. Он потянулся вперед, чтоб схватить фея за руку, но только зачерпнул пригоршню пустоты. Может, фей и не мог переместиться из замка в лес, но его сил хватило на то, чтобы оказаться по другую сторону запертой двери.  
Забытые им перчатки остались валяться на полу как единственное свидетельство того, что фей действительно приходил сюда. _Приходил, чтобы признаться в любви и получить взамен разбитое сердце._ Оливер вскочил на ноги и бросился к окну, сам не зная, что надеялся там увидеть. _Тебе надо было остаться и спросить меня еще раз, продолжать настаивать на то, что мы должны сбежать,_  — подумал он, чуть не плача.  
Каменная плитка садовой дорожки далеко внизу, едва различимая в рассветных сумерках, выглядела привлекательнее, чем накануне. Нет, умирать он все еще не хотел, но Господи, как же ему было больно. Сердце, судя по ощущениям, превратилось в груду острых осколков. Во время разговора с феем он ни разу не обманул его, и все же только сейчас до него в полной мере дошло, настолько ужасно и необратимо прозвучали его слова.  
Так и не увидев в окне никаких признаков присутствия фея, он опустился на колени и поднес к лицу оставленные им перчатки. Запах Элио, слабый, но все же различимый, ударивший в ноздри, стал для него последней каплей. Принц заплакал. Он не делал этого уже много лет, да и в детстве родители стыдили его за слезы, объясняя, что мальчикам, тем более будущим рыцарям, плакать не пристало, но сейчас слезы сами брызнули из глаз.  
Он сидел на полу, баюкая тонкие перчатки, и прижимал их к щекам, пытаясь поймать призрачные ощущения прикосновений Элио.  
Он избавился от заклятья лесной колдуньи, как того хотела Елизавета. Сделать это оказалось так просто. Счастье — самый непрочный на свете материал, который не годится для выстраивания отношения с королевской особой.  
Да, все было очень просто.  
Всего-то и потребовалось, что проклясть себя.


	6. Chapter 6

— И что же было потом? — с нетерпением спросил Арми, потянув за руку подозрительно притихшего Тимми.  
— А я думал, ты сам догадаешься, — сухим тоном ответил Тимми. — Фей был вынужден вернуться в лес один и попробовать вспомнить, каково это — жить с друзьями, заботиться о том, что является твоей ответственностью, игнорируя тупую непроходящую боль в сердце. В замке тем временем были закончены последние приготовления к свадьбе, и в назначенный час принц явился к алтарю, чтобы произнести клятвы любви и верности, тоже написанные для него чужой рукой. Может, некоторым подданным показалось, что принц был не очень счастлив в день собственной свадьбы, но они предпочли оставить спорные мнения при себе. Я опущу подробности того, что происходило между принцем и Елизаветой в первую брачную ночь, хорошо? Достаточно будет сказать, что будущая королева оказалась искусной соблазнительницей и к рассвету сумела отвлечь принца от его невеселых размышлений. Они консумировали брак, и в будущем, после того, как родители Оливера скончались, правили рука об руку. Мудро. Более-менее. За время их правления случилась парочка кровавых войн, начатых из-за Елизаветы, но большую часть населения они сохранили живыми. Когда в соседнем королевстве началась страшная эпидемия лихорадки, именно Елизавета настояла на том, чтобы закрыть ворота для всех чужестранцев, пытавшихся искать спасения в их благополучном мире, и таким образом уберегла жизни подданных. В народе ее называли жестокой, но справедливой, а принца любили за его добрый нрав и способность к состраданию. У короля и королевы родилось несколько очаровательных детей, и дети эти росли, окруженные заботой и вниманием.  
Голос Тимми звучал все печальнее, проскакивали и ядовитые нотки.  
— Забыл ли принц Оливер про Элио? И да, и нет. Они встречались несколько раз. Сначала каждый год в день летнего солнцестояния, затем реже. Оливеру было тяжело глядеть на своего утраченного, но в то же время вечного возлюбленного. Фей оставался таким, как в день их первой встречи, в то время как сам король старел, и что уж там, терял былую привлекательность. Набирал вес.  
Арми машинально втянул живот. Тимоти покосился на него и криво улыбнулся.  
— Принц и фей знали — они упустили момент, когда могли что-то изменить. Их старые взаимные обиды покрывались сетью паутины, но так и не исчезли до конца. Они не могли повернуть время вспять и стать просто друзьями. Осколки разбитых сердец тоже остались лежать где-то в глубине их душ. Блуждая по лабиринтам из воспоминаний, они порой натыкались на них и чувствовали боль, столь же острую, как в ночь расставания. И тогда они спешно бросали осколки обратно на землю, обещая себе, что больше не вернутся в дальние уголки внутренней империи. Так было, и иначе получиться не могло.  
Тимми поднял голову и посмотрел Арми прямо в глаза.  
— Но я еще не уверен, какой должна быть последняя сцена. Придет ли фей на похороны к королю и будет ли стоять поодаль, наблюдая за безутешной вдовой, окруженной букетами с траурными лентами? «Вот, значит, на кого ты променял меня, — с горечью будет думать Элио, глядя на королеву. — Царственная особа. Настоящая леди, которая хороша даже в страданиях». Элио не наденет черного, и в глазах его не будет слез, но на «их» с Оливером берегу, где они впервые занялись любовью, завянут все цветы, а вода навсегда утратит прозрачность и потемнеет…   
— Так, так, все! — Арми схватил Тимоти за талию и вместе с ним уселся обратно в гостиничное кресло. — Перестань, это ужасно! Я понял твою метафору, не надо отыгрываться на них.  
— Извини, — тяжело вздохнул Тимми, — но я устаю. Все время изображаю для голливудской публики, какой я веселый и счастливый, неужели должен делать это и в твоем присутствии? Я устал, Арми. Ты в день святого Валентина даже на мое сообщение не ответил, а теперь приходишь и хочешь, чтобы я выдумал хорошую концовку для твоей любимой истории.  
— Нашей истории.  
— Ладно. Нашей. Все равно, я не вижу вариантов, как _нам_ оставить их вместе.

Эта история начала писать себя сама — много месяцев назад, когда промо-тур их маленького итальянского фильма, в конце концов закончившийся номинациями на Оскар, только начинался. Они гуляли по Центральному парку Нью-Йорка, и Оливер пошутил, что Тимоти с его кудрями и бледностью выглядит точь-в-точь как лесная фея.  
— У тебя и глаза похожи на лес. Когда летом выдается особенно хороший день и свет солнца едва пробивается сквозь завесу из листьев — вот какой у тебя цвет глаз, — сказал Арми, а когда Тимми совсем засмущался и раскраснелся, повалил его на траву. Даже отважился пару раз поцеловать в губы. Почему бы нет. Тогда за ними не вели охоту папарацци. Подумаешь, двое не слишком успешных актеров, один из которых все еще мог считаться начинающим, проводят время вместе.  
Тимми настолько понравилось сравнение с феем, что он начал выстраивать вокруг него целую сказку, с дополнительными действующими лицами и различными сюжетными мелочами. Арми нравилось слушать про роман Оливера с Элио по ночам, в отельных номерах, когда Тимми прижимался к нему близко-близко и шептал красивые фразы прямо в ухо. Помещать в мир истории самих себя было бы слишком нарциссично с их стороны, так что они условились считать героев «Элио и Оливером из параллельной реальности». Скромно умалчивая о том, что и себя давно нарекли Оливером и Элио из параллельной реальности. Границы между персонажами и актерами, исполняющими их роли, так легко размываются…

Тимми не удавалось рассказывать дольше двадцати минут подряд. Арми слишком заводила его близость и интимный шепот, так что сказка каждый раз прерывалась на самом интересном месте, а привлекательный рассказчик оказывался вжат в матрас.

Сказка была дорога им обоим, так что сейчас Арми расстраивался не меньше, чем ее персонажи, и не желал мириться с тем, что Тимми собирался в одночасье все разрушить.  
— Не видишь? — со смесью стыда ( _это из-за меня_ ) и недовольства произнес Арми. — Значит, пришла моя очередь рассказывать. Устраивайся-ка поудобнее.  
После недолгих раздумий Тимоти положил голову ему на плечо и глубоко вздохнул, расслабляясь. Они редко ссорились и даже в моменты ссоры не могли отойти далеко друг от друга. Когда бываешь наедине с любимым человеком пару дней в месяц (если повезет), то не имеешь права тратить драгоценные минуты на скандалы.  
— Допустим, Оливеру действительно пришлось пойти к алтарю вместе с женщиной, которую он больше не любил, — уверенно начал Арми, проигнорировав укол совести из области «ты говоришь о жене и знаешь это». — Принц чувствовал себя разбитым. Он не знал, что ему делать, чтобы вернуть доверие фея, и поэтому все еще позволял другим людям управлять его жизнью. В этом мы с тобой единодушны, едем дальше. Они с женой в самом деле смогли консумировать брак. Но не думаю, что принцу это доставило удовольствие. Его тело механически отозвалось на ласку, а на душе было хреново, как и накануне.  
— Хреново, — насмешливо повторил Тимми.  
— Ой, ну прости, что мой язык недостаточно литературен для твоей истории. Не надо было пытаться выкинуть ее в мусорку. — Не удержавшись, Арми куснул его за ухо, заодно пожевав одну из кудряшек, вечно обрамлявших уши Тимми. Кудряшки обнимали уши Тимми куда чаще, чем ему предоставлялась возможность обнять Тимми целиком. — Да, ему было хреново. И до свадьбы, и после нее. Он пытался улучить момент, чтобы выбраться в лес, но сделать это не удавалось. После свадьбы Елизавета не очень-то расслабилась и продолжала следить за каждым его шагом, придумывая различные важные поручения. Важность их заключалась в том, что они позволяли удерживать принца в пределах стен замка. И! — Тут он выдержал драматическую паузу, дождавшись момента, когда Тимми нетерпеливо посмотрел на него через плечо. — Это стремление к тотальному контролю ее и сгубило. Покончив с поручениями, Оливер бесцельно бродил вечерами по замку. Во время одной из таких прогулок он случайно забрел в подземелья с комнатами для пыток. Подземелья долгое время не использовались по прямому назначению. Родители принца не были сторонниками пыток. Никто туда не заглядывал. Никто, кроме… Елизаветы. Одну из заброшенных камер она переделала в тайную каморку для проведения колдовских ритуалов!  
— Чего-чего? — изумленно переспросил Тимми.  
— Ну, у нее стоял там котел и разные жуткие ингредиенты для колдунских зелий. Магия! Не чета жалким трюкам от дворцовых шарлатанов в мантиях! Елизавета, в отличие от них, была настоящей потомственной ведьмой. И когда Оливер оправится от шока, то начнет лихорадочно листать страницы древних фолиантов…  
— Которые там валяются просто так, — скептически заметил Тимоти. — Елизавета же умная женщина, как она это допустила? Почему не наложила чары невидимости на комнату для колдунства?  
— Ха. Не пытайся подловить меня на нестыковках, ответ есть. Она сильно ослабла после последнего произнесенного заклинания. Оливер поймет, что за заклинание это было, когда обнаружит в одной из древних книг удивительно чистые страницы, выделяющиеся на фоне остальных, покрытых пылью. Елизавете пришлось попотеть, чтобы заставить всех подданных королевства поверить в то, что Оливер попал под воздействие сторонних чар и нуждается в спасении. Двойной блеф, понимаешь? Кроме того, она использовала другое заклинание против самого Оливера.  
— Только не говори «ради того, чтобы он с ней переспал». Гм.  
— Нет, она не настолько мелочная. А ты озабоченный, — прибавил он тише, погладив Тимми по худому бедру.  
— Для чего же тогда? — спросил Тимми, довольно мурлыкнув. Поглаживания по ногам он очень любил. Это его почему-то успокаивало.  
— Хотела довести принца до отчаяния, пока он сидел взаперти. Она, конечно, не знала о том, что к нему в этот период придет фей и они решат расстаться. Смысл был в том, чтобы у Оливера не осталось сил сопротивляться неизбежной свадьбе. Однако ее заклинание повлияло и на разговор с феем. В обычном своем состоянии Оливер не стал бы так быстро отказываться от любви всей жизни.  
Тимоти задумчиво кивнул. Арми счел это добрым знаком. Может, любимый котик и проникнется его версией событий.  
— И вот стоит принц Оливер посреди моря черномагического хлама и думает: о господи, если она ведьма, значит способна посмотреть в гребаный…  
— Арми.  
— …в чертов хрустальный шар и прознать правду про их с Элио отношения. Может, не сейчас, но позже-то точно прибегнет к этому средству, ведь любовь Оливера к фею меньше не становится, не забывается. А что ведьма собирается делать с королем и королевой? Вряд ли она вышла замуж за принца из другой страны ради того, чтобы много лет ждать, прежде чем представится возможность взойти на престол. Вдруг она родителей отравит! Или заколдует Оливера, чтобы он их зарезал в беспамятстве…  
— Арми, у нас не фильм Тарантино.  
— Я же не говорю, что так будет. Но принц выдумает много вариантов ужасного будущего, пока там стоит.  
— Наверное, ему будет грустно из-за того, что Елизавета оказалась не той, за кого себя выдавала? — спросил Тимми, снова обернувшись на него и пристально посмотрев в глаза.  
— Да, ему будет тяжело, — согласился Арми, выдержав его взгляд, — но кое-какие подозрения у него были и до этого момента. Порой Елизавета вела себя слишком идеально. Балансировала на грани с искусственностью. Фальшью. Оливер подспудно чувствовал, что с ней что-то не то, но не мог обосновать это логически и к тому же чувствовал вину за подобные подозрения. Вдобавок к вине за измены. Теперь же все встало на свои места. Единственное, что будет утешать Оливера в столь тяжелый момент жизни: мысль о том, что у него появился повод сходить к фею. Увесистый, отличный повод. Элио ведь согласится появиться перед ним? Несмотря на… все.  
— Согласится. Неужели ты думал, что нет? — Во взгляде Тимми, обращенном к нему, была кристаллизованная любовь.Та, что умеет прощать. — Некоторое время Элио будет наблюдать за тем, как принц в панике носится среди деревьев, выкрикивая его имя, а потом не выдержит и появится перед ним. Оливер приедет на коне, как в первую их встречу?  
— Да. Он скажет Елизавете, что хочет лично покормить Арманда и расчесать его гриву, а на самом деле сразу его оседлает да погонит в лес. Представляю, как конь будет удивлен его энтузиазмом.  
— А Элио будет рад ему снова увидеть, он и по нашему жеребцу в самом расцвете сил скучал.  
Они обменялись насмешливыми улыбками. Это Арми настаивал на том, чтобы коня в сказке звали, как его знаменитого прадеда, ведь в каком-то смысле он всю жизнь «выезжал за его счет».  
— Элио решит, что принц разорвал брачные узы и приехал в лес, чтобы остаться с ним? — спросил Арми.  
— Да, такая мысль мелькнет у него в голове. Но принц выглядит слишком испуганным, и при нем нет вещей. Элио быстро догадается, что в замке случилась какая-то беда.  
— Оливер не сразу отважится попросить его о помощи. Сперва ему нужно поваляться у фея в ногах, вымаливая прощение. Как он смеет просить Элио о помощи после всего, что наговорил?  
— Не перебарщивай, Оливер гордый. Не станет он в ногах валяться.  
— Ладно, валяться в ногах не станет, но засыплет его горячечными извинениями. Он начнет с того, что расскажет про заклинание, на этот раз действительно существовавшее заклинание, которое на него наложили, а затем дойдет и до реальной личности Елизаветы.  
— Ему наконец удастся удивить фея, а то все время было наоборот. Элио никак не ожидал, что его соперница, к которой он изначально относился с предубеждением, действительно заслуживала осуждения. Без помощи фей тут, пожалуй, в самом деле не справиться. Помня о том, какие в замке бесполезные придворные колдуны…  
— И надо успеть сразиться с ней, пока она в ослабленном состоянии, не восстановилась после прошлого колдунства, — поддакнул Арми.  
— Прямо-таки сразиться? — с сомнением переспросил Тимми.  
— Ну не думаешь же ты, что она добровольно согласится в изгнание уйти, если мы ее вежливо попросим? Я считаю, что нужно заманить ее в лес и потом… — он провел ладонью по своей шее. — Утопить, например. Пусть станет одной из озабоченных русалок и будет у них королевой.  
— Довольно опасный вариант, учитывая, что раз в год она сможет выходить на берег.  
— Ты считаешь, что у нее останутся способности к колдовству и после этого… перерождения?  
— Скорее всего нет. Но тебе не кажется, что это вообще слишком кровожадно для нашей истории? Мы начинали с защиты прав драконов.  
— И убийства чудовищ! — продолжал настаивать Арми. — Она превратилась в чудовище, бум, дело закрыто. — На слове «бум» он ухватил Тимми за задницу, намеренно сбивая его с темы разговора. — Во многих сказках есть жестокие моменты. Вспомни сестер Золушки, им в изначальном варианте отрезали часть ступней, чтобы нога в туфельку влезла. В то время как наши герои действуют в целях самозащиты. Давай убьем Елизавету и никому не скажем об этом.  
Тимми закусил губу и сделал осторожное движение ногой, устроив острое колено точно между ног Арми.  
— Хорошо. Ты прав. Давай убьем… Елизавету. Оливер мог бы пригласить ее в лес под тем же предлогом, что придумал в самом начале. Скажет, что хочет показать ей чудесное озеро с кувшинками.  
— Точно. Она-то знает, что колдуны обитающие в лесу — выдумка. Может, немного поупирается для виду, но согласится. Вот видишь, какой ты коварный? Без тебя принцу даже толковый план убийства не создать.  
В этом месте им пришлось прерваться на продолжительный страстный поцелуй. Мысли об убийстве злой колдуньи оказались чертовски возбуждающими. Арми, умевший, когда ему того очень хотелось, полностью абстрагироваться от реальности, все еще приказывал себе не проводить параллели между колдуньей и женой.

После поцелуя некоторое время было истрачено на проработку деталей плана. Арми и Тимми пришли к выводу, что добивать колдунью придется, скорее всего, Элио, ведь принц воспитывался истинным джентльменом и не сможет поднять руку с мечом на женщину.  
— Наверное, в последние минуты она будет вести себя как Миледи перед мушкетерами, — предположил Тимми. — Строить из себя кроткую овечку, просить тебя о помощи. Ты уж держись, хорошо?  
Он не заметил, как вжился в роль и перешел на «ты» вместо «принц». Арми тоже не обратил на это внимания, такие вещи случались с ними постоянно.  
— Постараюсь. Я не полезу мешать тебе, но отвернусь и заплачу. Еще и уши зажму. Будет у тебя редкая возможность — увидеть принца в образе плачущей девчушки.  
— Я не начну о тебе думать хуже из-за этого. Я даже рад, что ты постепенно отходишь от представлений о том, как должен вести себя мужчина, и начинаешь открыто проявлять эмоции. Помнишь как в начале твердил, что принц, принц и всегда прав?  
— Извини, что не живу двести лет и не обладаю твоей мудростью.  
— Фффф, это был и не упрек. — Тимми обвил руками его шею, ткнулся носом в кадык. — Усажу тебя в траву, обниму вот так и буду гладить. Не волнуйся, тела Елизаветы ты не увидишь. Водяные новую добычу сразу на дно утащат. Только… как ты в замке объяснишь ее исчезновение? Ее родители не начнут войну из-за этого?  
— Нет, вряд ли. Думаю, надо будет обставить все так, словно она сбежала по собственному желанию. С любовником. Нужно будет по-тихому избавиться от ее вещей и, может, оставить в ящике стола несколько любовных писем, якобы адресованных ей.  
— Элио может попросить кого-то из фей, чтобы они помогли с письмами.  
— Отлично! Когда дело будет сделано и скандал со сбежавшей женой начнет потихоньку выветриваться из памяти, Оливер сможет снова навещать фея хоть каждый день. Как насчет того, чтобы и Элио являлся к нему с ответными визитами? Один раз у него ловко получилось обмануть охрану.  
— Значит им по-прежнему придется встречаться урывками? — грустно спросил Тимоти. — Как преступникам?  
— А ты хотел бы, чтобы фей стал полноправным правителем? Мы можем… Не знаю. Нарядить Элио в платье и представить ко двору как благородную особу из самого дальнего заморского королевства. Если он готов постоянно носить платья и притворяться девушкой.  
— Нет, — немного подумав, сказал Тимми. — Ты прав, это не выход. Фею было бы тесно во дворце, а необходимость следовать правилам дворцового этикета и вовсе вгонит его в тоску. Он любит Оливера и хочет быть вместе с ним, но если он будет годами жить во лжи, то потеряет собственное «я», а вместе с ним и любовь принца. Пусть они просто встречаются каждую неделю и проводят вместе много времени. Представь, как хорош будет Элио зимой, когда Оливер принесет ему меховую накидку с капюшоном. Он будет похож на Красавицу из «Красавицы и Чудовища».  
— Принц так же, как и Чудовище, станет кидаться в него снежками, — увлеченно подхватил Арми. — И они будут, взявшись за руки, скользить по зеркальной глади заледеневшего озера. Принц Оливер никогда больше не женится, — добавил он убежденно. — Всем, кто будет пытаться сосвататься к нему, он будет с печальным вздохом объяснять, что все еще любит ту, что еще в молодости разбила ему сердце. Он перестанет выезжать на балы и не будет появляться даже на праздниках в собственном замке.  
— Как романтично. Дамы наверняка будут втайне восхищаться трагической силой его любви и начнут прятать под подушкой гравюры с изображением принца. Но… если Оливер не женится, то не появится и наследников. Кому же ты оставишь свое царство после смерти?  
Арми пренебрежительно махнул рукой.  
— Не пропадет оно. Наверняка за свою долгую жизнь я сумею отыскать толкового племянника или троюродного брата, которому можно доверить целое царство да лес впридачу. Отдельным пунктом отмечу в завещании, что жителям королевства строжайше запрещается нарушать покой обитателей Зачарованного леса, охотиться там, ловить рыбу или каким-либо иным способом наносить вред лесным обитателям.  
— Это завещание тебе нужно будет написать заранее, — мягко улыбнулся Тимми, — фей не собирается ждать, пока дряхлый король умрет от старости в своей постели. В один из солнечных летних дней, когда принцу будет немного за сорок…  
— Расскажи это как следует! — потребовал Арми, указав на свое ухо.  
Тимми послушно прижался к нему и коснулся губами мочки уха, прежде чем продолжил рассказ.

В один из солнечных дней, вскоре после того, как король Оливер отметит свое сорокалетие, он уйдет в лес и никогда больше не вернется. Не потому, что он попадет в беду и будет убит, вовсе нет. Элио встретит его на опушке леса вместо того, чтобы дожидаться на их обычном месте. «Сегодня мы сможем воссоединиться навсегда» — скажет он торжественно и протянет королю руку. В этот день они оба оденутся в белое, словно собираясь на венчание.  
Король лишь кивнет и улыбнется, прежде чем крепко сожмет руку своего возлюбленного. Он последует за Элио — как и в день их первой встречи, как и всегда, по-прежнему восхищенный и ослепленный красотой фея, готовый идти за ним сколько угодно. Куда угодно.  
Их путешествие не будет долгим, но они успеют подумать о многом. Элио разглядит меж деревьев силуэты фей, пришедших проводить его. Радуясь за друга, они будут танцевать и смеяться, махать ему руками, шептать, что не забудут о нем. Элио покинет их без сожалений, сохранив в сердце теплые воспоминания о годах, что они провели рядом. В его воспоминаниях о них нет места обидам и злу.

Оливер вспомнит дом. Родителей и друзей детства, знакомых, слуг. Даже коня Арманда, спокойно скончавшегося от старости много лет назад. В его воспоминаниях останется щепотка горечи. Он знает, что не сможет встретиться с близкими даже после смерти. Его ждет Рай — но совсем не такой, как у других людей. Что же, ему придется смириться. Когда ты выбираешь любовь, без жертв не обойтись.  
Элио приведет принца к их озеру, благословенному и проклятому, извечному месту для встреч. Подойдя к кромке воды, король Оливер взглянет на свое отражение и не удержится от удивленного вскрика. Он увидит себя таким, каким был во время их знакомства с феем — молодым и полным сил, без скорбных морщинок в уголках глаз и тех глубоких морщин, что прочертили полосы на его лбу. Его волосы снова будут полностью золотыми.  
Хотя, надо сказать, фею очень нравилась седина на его висках.  
Но больше всего удивит короля не это, а то, что позади себя он в отражении увидит не небо и не деревья, а обычную дорогу, протоптанную среди высокой травы. Оливер интуитивно поймет, что как только он и фей зайдут в воду, то под ногами у него будет не песок и не галька с прибрежного дна, а именно трава, которую он сейчас разглядывает.  
— Куда ведет этот путь? — спросит король растерянно.  
— Мой король… — начнет Элио, встав рядом с ним и тут же лукаво улыбнется, — или теперь мне снова надо называть тебя принцем? Эта дорога, мой принц, приведет нас к обещанному дому. Дом будет выглядеть так, как захочется нам. У нас появится свой маленький мир, и мы вместе займемся его обустройством… Но мой принц, подумай еще раз. Готов ли ты отказаться от прежней жизни, от привычного мира, где останется многое из того, что тебе так дорого, и пойти со мной? Я… не хочу уходить один.  
На короткий миг лицо фея сделается совершенно беззащитным.

Как принц узнал недавно, феи тоже не могли жить вечно. Во всяком случае, не в его родном мире. И для Элио наступал момент, когда он должен был отправиться дальше.  
Отражение Элио в воде пытливо и немного испуганно посмотрит на отражение Оливера.  
Оливер вынырнет из водоворота мыслей, приметив его взгляд. Сердце принца не собьется с ритма, на душе у него будет спокойно и светло.  
— Ты мне дороже всего на свете, — искренне произнесет Оливер, повернув голову так, чтобы смотреть фею прямо в его невозможные, лесного цвета, глаза. — Я буду счастлив разделить с тобой вечность.  
Слова, что важнее любых свадебных клятв.

Они войдут в воду, все еще держась за руки, и как только ноги их коснутся дороги нового мира, остановятся, чтобы начать путешествие в совместную жизнь так, как полагается по всем традициям — с поцелуя.

Спустя несколько минут они полностью скроются из вида, и отражение в озере снова сделается обычным, скрыв их от глаз посторонних. Только потревоженные их движениями лилии еще некоторое время будут чуть быстрее, чем обычно, покачиваться на воде, напоминая о том, что в Зачарованном лесу только что обрели вечный покой двое возлюбленных, предназначенных друг другу самой судьбой.

— Конец.  
Арми слушал мурлыкающий голос Тимми, улыбался своим мыслям и не спешил открывать глаза.  
— Теперь все правильно? — спросил Тимми, подождав еще немного, но так и не дождавшись отзыва на свое творчество.  
— Теперь — идеально, — подтвердил Арми.  
Он не хотел открывать глаза, возвращаться в реальность. Фантазия о Зачарованном лесе притягивала его, и он желал как можно дольше удерживать на кончиках пальцев это ощущение, что нечто хрупкое и невесомое, принадлежащее лишь им двоим, обрело окончательную форму и стала завершенным. _Правильным._  
Тимми понял его без слов. Ласково поглаживая Арми по колючим от щетины щекам, он прижался ближе к нему и тоже закрыл глаза.  
Поцелуй на стыке двух миров, разрушающий барьер между реальностью и фантазией. В любом из миров счастливые истории о любви заканчиваются поцелуями.


End file.
